The Name of the Game
by Commander Galos
Summary: A girl hijacks a dimensional-hopping ship to search for a quiet place to think. Too bad she ended up in Tokyo-3...
1. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion copyright Gainax in Japan and ADVideo in America. This is just for entertainment and no monetary purpose is achieved by this work. Characters used without permission.  
  
Although this is not my first fanfic, it is my first regarding Evangelion. Therefore, gentle reader(s), treat it as a first-time fic, ok? Thanks for your comprehension, and hope you like it!  
  
Now, a little clarification here: As I mentioned above, this is not my first fic, but I'm going to introduce a character of my own... no, don't go!! Sheesh... ok, now that you're back, let's continue. Ahem Well, for this purpose, I'm going to use an approach I used for a previous one I'm still writing. Instead of putting Shinji and co. in strange situations, I'll... well, you'll see!  
  
And now, without more delays... let the show begin!!!  
  
  
THE NAME OF THE GAME  
  
An NGE fic by  
Commander Galos (gabinol@infosel.net.mx)  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Somewhere in the Multiverse, among the myriads of parallel worlds that might or not exist, exists a society that evolved from the ravages of its own sight and achieved a more advanced way of seeing existence. To this purpose, somewhere in their past, they decided to focus all their efforts into learning and applying everything they could. During this process, they also decided that it would be good to share their knowledge with whatsoever races advanced enough to join them. And also, it was during those first years of their self-appointed task, that they learned the existence of parallel worlds... worlds that could be either considered Heaven or Hell... or Purgatory.   
  
Armed with all their knowledge, this society took upon itself the task of exploring all those different parallel worlds, so they could either learn from them how to avoid those mistakes, or aid them in case of need. For that explicit purpose, they changed the name of their society, becoming an all-encompassing task force whose 'playground' was the whole of the explored Multiverse. Their new name became the Multiple Reality Monitoring Agency, also known as the MRMA, or the Agency.  
  
Another point in consideration for them was that they were humans, and in all the facets of their life, never lost sight of what they were, where they came from, or where they're heading. Also, since most worlds they visited sent ambassadors and representatives of their societies, it quickly became evident that, even using all the planets of their solar system, it would become inadequate to house them all. Their solution? Quite simple, really: Using advanced construction techniques, as well as the whole of their solar system's planets and three more planetary systems surrounding it as raw materials, the Agency built the ultimate space station.   
  
A ring the size of Earth's orbit, hundreds of thousands miles wide, complete with oceans, fertile lands and complex ecosystems integrated in one glorious whole. In addition, they had at their disposition a space fleet that numbered hundreds of millions of ships of all sizes and functions imaginable. Their own social structure was based on a pyramid-like organization, and at the top of it, was a ruling Council that represented all the aspects of their society.  
  
And it's with one such Council member and his family that our story begins....  
  
  
  
The house of Yohann Starr, recently elected member of the Council in charge of the Exploration Corps, wasn't too different from most of his fellow members. Located in the suburbs of the capital, it wasn't something that called the eye, nor that there was something that differentiated it from its neighbors... except for one little detail...  
  
WHAM  
  
The slamming of the front door heralded the arrival of the sole daughter of the patriarch of the house, indicating that the young lady hadn't had a good day at school.  
  
"THAT'S IT! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! I'M GOING TO JOIN A RELIGIOUS ORDER!!"  
  
Of course, saying that she wasn't happy was like saying that the sun was slightly bright.  
  
Upon hearing those words, a good-looking woman came out of the kitchen. 5'3" tall, black hair with a silver streak on the middle, emerald green eyes, she was quite attractive. Seeing the seething teen storming through the living room, she sighed and went to console the young one.  
  
The new arrival sat on the couch, fuming, and crossed her arms in front of her chest, her face a study in displeasure. She didn't react when the other lady sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"How was your day dear? Anything you want to talk about with me?" inquired the woman.   
  
"No, mom... everything's peachy!" answered the young lady, but her tone of voice said the contrary.  
  
Seeing that her mother wasn't going to let her go just like that, she decided to unburden her heart. "Ok... it was that creep Jason! He had the gall to admit that he was just going out with me because he wanted ME to recommend him with dad to get into the Academy! Of course we broke right then and there!"  
  
"Oh, dear..." said her mother, embracing her. Feeling safe in the arms of her mother, the young one let down a couple of her defenses and cried quietly. After a minute or so, she asked. "Mom... why did dad have to get in the Council? Why couldn't he remain as an explorer... just like when you two met?"  
  
Her mother remained silent for a few moments, pondering the right way to explain things to her daughter. Finally, she began. "It's because he felt it was his obligation to his people... after all we went through, this was his way to make amends for all the things that happened in the past. Besides, he felt it was also a way to honor the memory of his father, your grandfather."  
  
"I know mom... but... what about us? Didn't he think of what could happen once he got the position? What it would it be like for me?"  
  
None said a thing for a couple more minutes, until the woman broke the silence. "Tell you what, Alyssa. Why don't you mention this to your father? I bet he'll be glad to... talk... with this Jason character."  
  
"No mom!!! Anything but that!!" exclaimed Alyssa, recoiling from her mother. "Remember the last time he 'talked' with Koltan when the same happened? He took a full-armed division to convince Koltan to never get close to me again!! Not to mention that my social life died for a good four months after that!"  
  
"Well, yes... your father can be a little overboard when you are involved... but can you blame him? You are, after all, our little princess." Giving her daughter one small kiss on the forehead, she added. "Now, go get ready. Remember that we were invited tonight for dinner with Doctor Hathaway."  
  
"Uncle Max? Great! Perhaps he can invent something to get rid of clowns like Jason!" Exclaimed Alyssa.   
  
"Knowing him, he might very well have it already. Now go, your father will come home soon."   
  
As soon as Alyssa ran upstairs towards her room to get changed, her mother sighed once more. 'Poor Lysa... this is the fourth time this year. And Yohann isn't helping with his attitude! What can we do?' She remained seated on the couch for a few more minutes, deep in thought. She was so concentrated in her daughter's problem that she didn't notice the front door opening. It was just until a pair of strong arms surrounded her from behind that she noticed the new arrival. Without turning around, she smiled and asked. "Hello dear. How was your day?"  
  
"Busy as the last ones dear." Said Yohann. Giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek, he promptly took a seat next to her. After giving her another passionate kiss in the lips, he added. "And not having you with me only makes the burden heavier."  
  
"You are always a sweet talker." Said his wife after regaining her breath.   
  
"Only for you, my dear Robin. And... where is my little princess? Did she arrive from school yet?" Yohann was starting to stand up when Robin hold him gently by the arm.  
  
"Yes, she's here... Yohann, dear... please sit down." Once her husband was once again sitting next to her, she took a deep breath and began. "First of all, promise me that you won't lose your temper."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts... promise me."  
  
"Very well... I promise. Now... what happened?"  
  
"Sigh you see... do you remember that kid that was dating her lately?"  
  
"Jason? Yes, I remember him quite well. His father is one of the engineers in charge of dry dock 329. Good man, very responsible." At this point, his expression darkened. "Don't tell me his son tried to do something with my little girl..."  
  
"Not precisely... and Yohann, remember your promise! No... what happened is that... he did the exact same thing that her last boyfriend tried..." she stopped when Yohann suddenly stood up and began to pace the living room.   
  
"All right..." he finally said. "Looks like I'll have to have a little chat with both him and his father... I wonder if Jason would like a little in-hands battle practice with live ammo..."  
  
"Oh no you won't!" said Robin, immediately walking next to Yohann and grabbing him by the shoulders. Looking straight into his eyes, she added. "It was bad enough for her the last time! She doesn't need you going after that boy with guns blazing!" softening her tone, she continued. "She needs to learn how to deal with people... not living in a crystal cell, always pampered.  
  
"It hurts me as well, don't think otherwise. But I am not going to crush my daughter's self-esteem by trying to protect her from harm all the time."  
  
Yohann breathed deeply in an attempt to calm his emotions. Once he got a firm hold of them he finally spoke again. "Very well, I won't do a thing... but if something like this happens again..." he let the rest of the phrase hanging, his meaning pretty clear.  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less from you dear. Now, how about having a nice cup of tea before changing for our dinner?"  
  
"That sounds perfect. Let's go." With that, the couple headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Unknown to them, just behind the wall at the end of the stairs heading to the second floor, Alyssa was slumped, her fists clenched. 'How could she!?!?' she thought. 'I told mom not to tell him a thing! And she goes and blabs about it! Why can't they understand?? Why are they so blind??? It's not fair... not fair...' trembling under the force of her barely contained emotions, she returned to her room to get ready.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Dinner at the house of Doctor Maximillian Hathaway went pretty good. The good doctor had been a friend with the Starr family for some time. Having been head of R & D under the command of Yohann's father, he had been the responsible of designing the exploration equipment and vessels actually in use by the Agency. Even more, doctor Hathaway had been the driving force behind the most ambitious project taken by the Agency: the creation of the next quantum leap in Informatics and Cybernetics after the development of fully working Artificial Intelligence programs, the very first Artificial Consciousness Program, or as some people called, Artificial Soul.   
  
The Algorithmic Logistic Expert eXperimental, or A.L.E.X. had been Starr's companion for the trip where he met Robin, and although she had been quite a bundle, Alex proved herself in a way nobody had ever expected: she sacrificed herself to help a friend in need.   
  
Nowadays, the doctor was retired and doing what he most loved: creating virtual miracles with the resources at hand. Various times in the past he had declined the offer to join the Council in charge of the Scientific wing, claiming that "bureaucracy's the bane of all researchers, only suited for politicians, bureaucrats and baboons... no insult intended for the baboons, or course."  
  
Labeled as an eccentric genius by most, he was also known for being a kind and generous old man. And it showed in everything he did.   
  
"So, tell me my boy," said the doctor addressing Yohann after dinner. The whole group (Yohann, Robin, Alyssa and the doctor) was at the living room, "how is everything going at the Council? Slow and chaotic as always?"  
  
"You bet doc!" said Yohann, taking a sip of the cup of coffee he was enjoying. That's what he liked of doctor Hathaway; the old scientist didn't care of his actual position, treating him with the same informality he treated everybody else, regarding position or status. "I still ask myself how dad could stand being there... no wonder he did what he did, being there is quite a drag."  
  
"Heh... leave politics to politicians, I always say. You have my condolences, by the way." Said doctor Hathaway. He then addressed Alyssa, smiling sweetly. "And how about you dear? Have you considered my offer of becoming my assistant?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, uncle Max..." said Alyssa. "I mean... I'm only fourteen, and there's still so much I want to do before deciding what to do with my life..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry darling! You have your life ahead of you, so take your time! Although, it would be nice to have new blood around here... your presence always liven things up for this old grouch." Alyssa beamed at the praise. That was what she liked of the doctor: he always knew the right thing to make her feel better.  
  
"You mentioned something on the vidphone yesterday, doctor Hathaway." Said Robin. "You said you wanted to show something to my husband you have been working with for some time now..."  
  
"Yes, yes! That's right! Thank you for reminding me dear!" said the doctor, beaming. Addressing Yohann again, he began. "My boy, I've been working on a new kind of systems that will aid your people in their explorations! And the best of all, I already have a couple of working prototypes here in my lab! Want to give them the thumbs up?"  
  
"Doc, coming from you, I'm not sure if to feel surprised or worried." Said Yohann, chuckling. "Please, lead the way."  
  
The whole group went to the doctor's personal research lab, leaving the cleaning to the service droids. The laboratory was the envy of many, equipped with everything a researcher would ever want and need. Due to the person that worked on it, and the many projects ongoing in there, it was also dubbed as "The Miracle Shop"... and with good reason.  
  
In the center of the enormous room, was a blanket-covered object, a meter and a half tall, around seven meters long and with a vague triangular shape. Approaching the object, the doctor began his explanation.  
  
"My dear boy and ladies... as you might well know by now, when I met Yohann here, I had finally developed at the time the very first workable 'living alloy', based on DNA and integrated in a metallic matrix. And that's the base of your bio-armor, Yohann." After the addressee nodded in acknowledgement, the doctor continued. "Well, for me that wasn't enough. My dream has always been the existence of a new generation of ships using that same alloy. But as you know, the metal couldn't withstand the rigors of space travel and dimensional transfer... that is, until now." With a flourish, doctor Hathaway grabbed the blanket and pulled it away from the object it covered. The Starr family gasped at the sight.  
  
The new ship was a pallid steel-blue color, and with the exception of the front crystal canopy, it seemed made of one single piece, not a single weld or bump marring its lines. There were no apparent propulsion system, control rudders or the likes. For all they knew, it could be nothing more than a simple glider... and even then, there seemed to be no way to steer it.  
  
Beaming with pride, the doctor continued with his explanation. "I finally solved all those problems! As you can see, external control systems are a thing of the past, since the ship can 'mold' any control surface as needed! As for a power source... well, I found a way to break Quantum sub-particles into even smaller components, so I was successful in creating the very first Quantum Chamber in our history! The power output is orders of magnitude superior to a matter-antimatter reactor, and it takes only a fraction of the size! The propulsion drive is fully gravitational in nature, and uses gravity waves to guide itself. Completely self-sufficient, this baby doesn't need support units. Theoretically, it could function indefinitely!  
  
"I call this little number, the Manta!"  
  
Nobody said a thing for a moment, the implications of what the doctor had said just beginning to hit them. What was standing in front of them had made all the fleets in the Agency obsolete in one feel sweep. Finally regaining his voice, Yohann just said. "Doc... you will never cease to amaze me. This is absolutely incredible! Do you realize what you have done?"  
  
"Of course I do my boy! Why do you think I built it? Besides... I needed something to keep myself occupied." Said the doctor with an impish smile. "But this isn't all, no no no!! There is more to it!"  
  
"More?" squeaked Alyssa. "Uncle Max... what could top this?"  
  
"How about a new computer system for it?" said the doctor, all the while grabbing a crystal box from a nearby workbench. "After finishing the overall design, I noticed that the actual computers weren't adequate for it. After all, the Manta is actually a living thing, so I figured that, in order to control it, it might need a living computer system. The first problem was, what kind of system? Then it hit me: there are lots of them around! The pilot can be that system! The only thing missing was a good interface."  
  
"But doctor..." inquired Robin. "Isn't a human pilot's mind not fast enough to take on the burden? I mean, the pilot could end up catatonic by the information input."  
  
"Yes, I know dear. I'm glad you've been paying attention!" said the doctor, smiling at her. "That's the purpose of the interface. You all remember Alex..." the adults remained silent after that. They all remembered their good synthetic friend. "Well, after recovering the data she left behind and analyzing it, I developed a new program, one that will adapt to its first user and allow the interface with the ship work seamlessly. Even more, the program will imprint on its user, gaining all the necessary attributes to impeccably function with both pilot and ship."  
  
He then showed the box to his guests. Inside it, was a bracer of the same metal the ship was made of. On its surface were four ruby-colored crystals in a geometrical pattern. "Now this," continued the doctor, "is the core of the interface system. The gems are actually the main CPU control systems, while the bracer is the main memory core. The gems also function as sensor suites, as well as interface connections for other uses the pilot might need it for. By itself, the bracer is generations ahead of any computer system developed by any Agency ally, and even some of our actual systems! Now, in conjunction with its owner... well, the applications are mind-boggling!"  
  
"Doctor... you did it again..." commented Yohann, his mind still reeling at what the doctor had shown him. "You have worked a miracle. What do you need from me?"  
  
"Glad you asked my boy!" said the doctor, smiling broadly. "I finished all the tests I could here on the base, but I still need to perform one more before sending all the schematics and blueprints for approval and production by the Council.   
  
"You see, the last test consists on a dimensional jump. Nothing serious, really. Just a couple of jumps will be enough to test the reliability of both ship and interface. At this point, we don't need a live pilot. A synthezoid will be more than enough; after all, to fully test the interface program we first need to find a suitable pilot. Besides, as you can see, this prototype is too small for any pilot. It's just the test model."  
  
"Uncle Max... is it difficult to use?" inquired Alyssa, her eyes fixed on the small prototype. "I mean... I don't see any controls inside. Just a couple of seats."  
  
"Well dear, as it is, there is no way for a person to use it. But, once wearing the bracer, using it becomes instinctive. Theoretically, it would become an extension of the pilot."  
  
"I'll see what I can do to accelerate your petition doc." Said Yohann. "I think I can arrange a test flight in two weeks at most, sooner if possible. Heh... when the rest of the Council see this baby in action, and if it works as you said, they won't be able to sign the authorizations fast enough!"  
  
"I couldn't ask for anything more my boy!" said the good doctor, shaking Yohann's hand effusively. "Now, how about getting back in the house? The night is young, and there's so much we still have to talk about!" Everybody agreed to the proposition, returning to the living room.   
  
Nobody noticed the gleam that appeared on Alyssa's eyes for the rest of the night.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
"Control protocols in place." Said a technician after checking the readings on his console. "Power output within projected specs, all systems nominal."  
  
"Flight coordinates loaded and accepted by onboard computer." Said another technician. "All systems read green."  
  
"Confirmed." Said a third technician. "Sensors confirm all systems working within projected parameters."  
  
The test was being conducted in one of the many control rooms scattered over the outer face in the ring world. It had three control consoles, one visitor's booth with clear windows on the back, and one main screen, four smaller ones on the sides of the main. Three technicians and two aides were inside; no more personnel were needed.   
  
The main screen was showing the image of a scientific vessel with the Manta attached to its bottom. Since there was no human pilot on it, the decision to have it launched from the main ship's bay was dismissed. Besides, this procedure cut the launch sequence to the bare minimum. The secondary screens showed the interior of the ship, where a humanoid form was clearly seen. The creature was covered with a metallic mesh, as well as a helmet with a silver visor. The synthezoid pilot was programmed with the test procedures, nobody expecting any problems. Just in case, there were two fighter units escorting the prototype. If something went wrong, the escorts could latch to the Manta and take it back to the main base.   
  
"Did any of you expected anything less?" commented Doctor Hathaway from his place in front of the main screen. At last, the day he had been waiting for had arrived. The day the work of his life would finally be tested for all to see.   
  
"Just say the word, doc." Said Yohann, standing next to the scientist. "This is your moment of glory, after all."  
  
Nodding in agreement, doctor Hathaway turned around and addressed the group of technicians. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!"  
  
Opening a Comm. Channel, the first technician addressed the test ship. "Archimedes, this is flight control. We have a go. I repeat, we have a go. Begin test."  
  
"Acknowledge Control. Launching Manta... now!" was the response from the science vessel.  
  
On the main screen, the small ship detached itself from the science vessel, heading immediately towards the Jump Gate designated for the test, the escorts following it not far behind. The very first thing all witnesses noticed was that the small ship was fast. Really fast! In no time at all, it had cleared the science vessel and headed towards the Gate at best speed, its escorts trying their best to keep pace with it.  
  
Murmurs of approval were heard from the visitor's booth, where some members of the Council were seated watching the procedures. Upon hearing them, the doctor beamed with pride. It was at that moment that a vidphone rang, being answered by one of the aides. A moment later, Yohann was told to answer the call.   
  
Taking the handle to have a little more privacy, Yohann took the call. "Yes...? Oh, yes Robin! I'm with the doctor and... Calm down, please! I don't understand a word of... What?... WHAT?!?! How long ago was that?... I see... No, I'll call Security right away. Don't worry, we'll find her. You stay home in case she returns. Yes, talk with you later." When Yohann hanged up the speaker, he noticed that Doctor Hathaway was standing next to him, a worried look on his face. "Sorry doc, but I have to leave... Alyssa ran away."  
  
"Oh my lord!" said the doctor, shock clear in his eyes. "But why?"  
  
"That's what I want to know... Robin found a note in her bedroom five minutes ago. It said that she was going to be fine, but wanted some time to sort out the problems in her life. That she would return when everything was finally resolved. Oh, she's soooo grounded!" Yohann was about to leave the control room when everything began to go wrong.  
  
"Synthezoid malfunction!" reported the first technician. "We lost contact with it! Video signal from the Manta has been lost!"  
  
"Confirmed!" said the third technician. "All functions have been terminated... but I don't understand! This readings indicate that it had been turned off manually!"  
  
"Onboard computer malfunction!" reported the second technician. "Readings indicate interface system activation!"  
  
"That's impossible!" said doctor Hathaway. "It's not possible, unless... oh my God! Give me cockpit's full interior image, NOW!! Standby with self-destruct protocols!"  
  
"Doc, what's going on?" inquired Yohann.  
  
"We might have a stowaway in the Manta! That's the only possible explanation!" replied the doctor. "Where is that image?!?!" he roared.  
  
"On main screen sir!" said the second technician. All presents gasped when they saw it. And with good reason...  
  
Seating next to the deactivated synthezoid, was Yohann's daughter, Alyssa. Even more, she was now wearing the interface bracer! Her eyes closed, her face showed deep concentration.  
  
"Open a channel to that ship, now!!" demanded Yohann, gripping a nearby seat with enough strength to bend the metal frame. "And cancel the self-destruct!"  
  
"Self-destruct disabled." Confirmed the third technician. "However, communications are down until the interface is fully integrated."  
  
"Damn..." muttered Yohann. "Call the Archimedes and the escorts. Secure the Manta and bring it back here this instant!"  
  
"Sir, the Manta is accelerating!" declared the first technician. An instant later he added. "Jump Gate activated!"  
  
"Send cancellation codes to the Gate!" screamed Doctor Hathaway. "Don't let her cross it!"  
  
"Can't sir!" said the second technician. "Safety protocols prevent shutdown to prevent the Gate's collapse!"  
  
All presents watched helplessly as the Manta easily outrun its pursuers. A minute later, it crossed the Gate, getting out of that universe and entering what the explorers and travelers called the Stream, the null zone that separated the different universes from each other.   
  
"Call the Archimedes..." said Yohann, his voice void of emotion. "Order it to initiate a scan of the Stream and determine the heading of the Manta. Also, send a general alert to all gates and outposts. Message as follows: find the Manta and stop it without using lethal force. Use whatsoever other means deemed necessary."  
  
"Yes sir." Said the first technician, relaying the orders.   
  
"Yohann..." said doctor Hathaway, placing a hand on Yohann's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I..."  
  
"No, doctor." Said Yohann, not looking at the scientist. "If any, it's all my fault, and I'm the one that should apologize. I take full responsibility of what happened." Taking a shuddering breath, he added. "Now, if you excuse me... I must get back home... and tell Robin everything."   
  
It took Yohann three hours to calm his wife.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Alyssa couldn't believe the sensations flooding her mind and body! It was a rush and a half! It was as if she was not inside a ship... she WAS the ship! She could easily feel the universe around her: the soft caress of the cosmic rays on her skin, the singing of the photons and electrons from the stars all around her, the sensation of the gravity waves all around her as if walking through a grass-covered field... there simply were no words to describe it all.  
  
It had only taken a small thought and poof! Her pursuers were left behind, eating her metaphorical dust. Another thought, and she could feel the immense energies coming from the Jump Gate when she ordered it to open. She got a new level of sensory input upon crossing it... she couldn't find a way to describe what she felt upon arriving to the Stream... it was as if she could touch the very fabric of creation! She was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The universe she left behind was like a marble of incredible beauty, and all around her, a myriad of similar marbles were within her sense's range. She felt humbled and awed at the sheer quantity of them... there were so many, and were so pretty!  
  
She was still admiring her surroundings when Alyssa finally heard the Voice. Faintly at first, she focused her attention onto it, until it was clear. The Voice had a female quality to it... although it also sounded a little young, as if it came from a child. It was asking her something...  
  
"Please, identify yourself and state your destination. Please, identify yourself and state your destination. Please, identify yourself and state your destination..."  
  
"Who are you? What are you?" asked Alyssa, puzzled.   
  
"This unit has no designation." Answered the Voice. "This unit is the system interface for the Multiple Reality Monitoring Agency prototype ship, designation: Manta. This unit still in process of integration with current pilot. Please, identify yourself and state your destination. Please, identify yourself and..."  
  
"Cut it out already!" said Alyssa, a little miffed. Once the Voice kept silence, she remembered. 'Oh yes, that's right! Uncle Max said something about this new system... Well, I guess I made him a favor. The interface works!' Addressing the Voice, she said. "Well... first things first. To answer your questions, my name is Alyssa, Alyssa Starr. As for my destination... anyplace is as good as any."  
  
"This unit does not understand destination input of pilot: Alyssa, Alyssa Starr. Please clarify destination."  
  
"Hey, my name is Alyssa! Just call me Alyssa, all right?"  
  
"Understood. Identification correction done. Please state destination, pilot Alyssa."  
  
"I already told you, just call me Alyssa, ok?? Now, as for a destination... do you have any navigational charts?"  
  
"This unit is programmed with complete navigational charts of the Agency currently explored territory. Displaying now." To Alyssa, it was as if the marbles that represented the different universes began to glow, some in the same steel blue as the Manta, while others glowed in a brilliant green, while others glowed in an orange light. "Blue universes are Agency explored universes. Green universes are under current exploration. Orange universes are pending for exploration." Clarified the Voice.  
  
"Well... obviously Agency-controlled territory is out of the question." Muttered Alyssa to herself. "Places under exploration? Same thing... unexplored territory it is, then."  
  
"This unit suggests not proceeding with actual course of events. Standard exploration rules clearly state that no less than two explorers should initiate first contact with unexplored universes to prevent unwanted cultural contamination. Also to note, this unit does not have registered on its data banks the pertinent authorization to enter unexplored universe."  
  
'Damn! Just what I needed: a regulation buff.' Thought Alyssa, chagrined. She then decided to bluff her way out of the situation. "All right... try this for size..."  
  
"This unit does not have physical presence to try anything for size."  
  
"It's a form of expression, ok?? Anyway, listen. First, I am not alone. You are with me, so that makes us the required couple, right? Not to mention that there is a synthezoid unit with us! Hey, that even makes us a trio of explorers, way over the required couple!"  
  
"This unit sees the logic in the argument."  
  
"Right! Second: this is a... a... a low profile first mission! Yes, that's it! The mission consists in a first examination before the Agency sends a better-suited and more adequate exploration team! And since this was decided on the fly, that's why you don't have the authorization on your memory! Do you understand?"  
  
The Voice didn't say a thing for a few moments, making Alyssa nervous. Finally, it answered. "This unit understands. Please select destination."  
  
'Phew! Dodged that one!' thought Alyssa. She then considered something. "Hey, since we're going to work together, I need to call you something. Do you have a name?"  
  
"This unit does not have a designation."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot! Give me a minute..." Alyssa then began to think of a good name for the interface... suddenly, she remembered what doctor Hathaway said about it: that it had been designed using the same basic program lines of her father's first partner, Alex. "Well, in honor of your predecessor, I think I will call you... Alexis! What do you think, do you like it?"  
  
"Designation: Alexis for reference to this unit appended. This unit finds designation acceptable."  
  
"Good! And could you please stop referring to yourself as 'this unit'? It's annoying! At least, refer to yourself in the first person!"  
  
"Understood. I will do that from now on."  
  
"Better! Now, as for our destination..." Alyssa then considered the navigational charts displayed in front of her. After a moment, she pointed to an orange marble bordering the universes under exploration. "Let's go here. After all, I don't want to be too far away from help if I need it."  
  
"Acknowledge. Course plotted; ETA: fourteen minutes, twenty-eight seconds. Engaging stealth mode for first insertion. Engines on-line. Power at full capacity."  
  
Alyssa tuned out the reports from Alexis, instead focusing on enjoying the ride... and trying not to think of what her parents would do to her upon her return...  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sempai?" asked Maya Hibuki.   
  
"What is it, Maya?" asked Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, head of Research at NERV.   
  
"I'm not sure... something appeared briefly on the sensors. It was too brief for the MAGI to identify it."  
  
Doctor Akagi typed some instructions on a nearby console, examining the brief amount of data available. After a moment, she asked. "Did the MAGI indicate if it was a blue pattern?"   
  
"There wasn't enough data for them to identify, it stopped too soon before they could make a positive identification." Answered Maya.  
  
Doctor Akagi said nothing for a few seconds, deep in thought. Finally, she addressed Maya. "Keep me informed. Run a diagnostics routine just in case. If it's a new Angel, I want to know immediately." Turning around towards the exit, she muttered. "It is too soon after the third's attack. We are not ready yet..."  
  
On the top dais of Central Dogma, vice-commander Kozo Fuyutzuki and the supreme commander of NERV, Gendo Ikari, heard the short conversation.  
  
"What do you think it was?" asked Fuyutzuki.   
  
"It does not matter. Whatever it might have been, it is not probable it might affect the scenario." Answered Gendo, his hands crossed in front of his face. "Nevertheless, we have to be on the alert. Nothing must interfere. If this is the case, then it must be... dealt with."  
  
"Very well."  
  
  
  
"Wow! What happened here?" asked Alyssa. Below her, a city was visible; however, it showed signs of a great battle having taken place recently.   
  
"I do not have sufficient data to extrapolate a viable theory." Answered Alexis. "However, passive scans do not indicate the presence of hostiles in the immediate vicinity. Query: shall I initiate standard exploration procedures?"  
  
"Aaaah... care to remind me of them?" 'Damn! I should not have skipped that class!'  
  
"As per actual regulations indicate, a place suitable for living and in a secure location must be located, as well as creating an acceptable profile for explorers. Furthermore, a secluded location must be found for the exploration vessel in use that has to be in easy access in case of an emergency."  
  
"All right, I get the picture! Start with it, ok?"  
  
"Acknowledge. Initiating... linking with local information network... link established..." it took Alexis a few minutes to finish, all the while Alyssa took a good look at the place. The city was well designed, albeit a little... old fashioned for her tastes. But in any case, she was sure that this was a relatively peaceful place where she could find the time, peace and quiet she needed to straighten out her troubles.   
  
Famous last words...  
  
They spent a good thirty minutes floating above the city, plenty of time for Alyssa to get a good look of the place. She noticed that the place had a good overall temperature, a plus in her book. If it weren't for the damages visible, it could have been a cute place she wouldn't mind to live in, although she also noticed that repair crews were busy rebuilding the damage. There were also certain areas in the periphery that looked old and ill maintained, but that also added a certain charm to the overall place. She was so busy absorbing all the details of the area that she could that when Alexis talked she yelped, surprised.  
  
"I have finished first level data recognition infiltration. A suitable background has been created for pilot Alyssa to divert attention from her. Also, suitable living quarters and cover storage has been found for both pilot Alyssa and exploration vessel: Manta respectively."  
  
"Geez! Don't surprise me like that again!" panted Alyssa after regaining her breath. "Ok then... what did you find out of this place, and what did you do?"  
  
"In order of query: This place is called Tokyo-3 by locals. According to initial data retrieval, this city suffered an attack from an as for now, unknown entity known as Angel. However, more detailed data could not be obtained due to heavy security protocols active in local data network. Suggested course of action: I am capable of breaking aforementioned security protocols and obtain more detailed data.   
  
"In answer to second part of query: I added the personal background of one Alyssa Starr to local population files. Stating as follows: Alyssa Starr, age 14, daughter of Yohann Starr and Robin Redwing (deceased), Born in North America and recently transferred to Tokyo-3 after passing of guardian Maximillian Hathaway. Moderate amount of credits in local bank account has been deposited to cover expenses. Two-room apartment has been signed up within walking distance of group of warehouses where exploration vessel : Manta can be securely stored.   
  
"Also, due to the nature of exploration group, and obvious need for acquisition of first-hand local data, pilot Alyssa has been signed up in local high school."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?" screamed Alyssa, outraged. "Why did you do that??"  
  
"Standard exploration regulations. Suggestion: I can get in contact with nearest Agency exploration team to contact main base for more detailed instructions. Want me to proceed?"  
  
"NO!!! I mean... no, it's not necessary! I mean... why bother them? After all, this is just a routine exploration, right?" said Alyssa, close to panic and praying that Alyssa wouldn't contact the Agency. That would put a cramp on her plans!  
  
"Understood. Query: do pilot Alyssa want to get installed in acquired living quarters?"  
  
"But of course! I'm tired, and want to have a nap."  
  
"Understood. Course to storage area plotted. Engaging engines."  
  
Five minutes later, after securing the Manta in a semi-abandoned storage that Alexis assured nobody would look at, Alyssa used the on-board matter replicator to create a dress so she could blend with the locals. She was about to remove the bracer from her arm when...  
  
"Hey, what gives?" for the first time, she noticed that the bracer had molded itself to seamlessly fit her forearm. It fit so snuggly that she couldn't remove it, and any attempt to find a latch to open it failed.   
  
"Interface bracer should remain in constant contact with pilot Alyssa until total integration is complete." Explained Alyssa. "Also, under standard exploration regulations, a constant link with exploration vessel must be maintained at all times."  
  
"Well, d'oh! But it's going to be hard to explain this thing when everybody sees it! And I'm not wearing long-sleeved blouses to conceal it! It's too damn hot!" Alyssa's rant was interrupted when, all of a sudden, the bracer morphed, quickly transforming in four golden bracelets with a gem each, but still they couldn't be removed from her arm. "wow...!" muttered Alyssa. "never mind... let's go."  
  
After making a short stop on an ATM to retrieve some hard cash, and buying some food, Alyssa arrived at her apartment. It was not big by any stretch of the imagination, nor luxurious. But it had one thing that she liked: it was quiet and relatively clean. The kitchenette was adequate for her needs, the bathroom was fairly clean too. And in one bedroom were a small closet, a desk with a chair and a small futon. 'I'll have to buy a decent bed ASAP. This will have to do for the time being. Oh well..."   
  
She had just gotten comfortable on the futon and was on her way to sleep when a couple of thoughts intruded her already drifting conscious mind. 'Strange... there doesn't seem to be too many people in this building... At least, I hope my neighbor isn't too noisy. Curious name on the door, though... Misato Katsuragi?'   
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
First of all, sorry if I didn't mention the NGE cast in this, but I needed to create a background on Alyssa before concentrating on the main characters of Evangelion. And before anybody asks, no... I'm not planning to have her as a love interest for Shinji! The poor guy has enough problems as it is, don't you think?   
  
Next on NoG:  
  
The NGE cast is introduced to Alyssa!  
  
Misato meets her new neighbor!  
  
The Three Stooges make first contact with Alyssa, and Kensuke will be suspicious!  
  
Alexis gets curious about a certain albino girl!  
  
The attack of the fourth Angel!  
  
All that and more, so... BE THERE!  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion copyright Gainax in Japan and ADVideo in America. This is just for entertainment and no monetary purpose is achieved by this work. Characters used without permission.  
  
Although this is not my first fanfic, it is my first regarding Evangelion. Therefore, gentle reader(s), treat it as a first-time fic, ok? Thanks for your comprehension, and hope you like it!  
  
Now, a little clarification here: As I mentioned above, this is not my first fic, but I'm going to introduce a character of my own... no, don't go!! Sheesh... ok, now that you're back, let's continue. Ahem Well, for this purpose, I'm going to use an approach I used for a previous one I'm still writing. Instead of putting Shinji and co. in strange situations, I'll... well, you'll see!  
  
And now, without more delays... let the show begin!!!  
  
  
THE NAME OF THE GAME  
  
An NGE fic by  
Commander Galos (gabinol@infosel.net.mx)  
  
CHAPTER 2  
After a dreamless night, Alyssa woke up at the insisting chime of an alarm clock. By reflex, she extended her arm to kill the annoying sound, but after a couple of tries, the notion of her not having an alarm clock entered her sleepy mind. It took her a few moments before realizing that the obnoxious sound came from the bracelets she was wearing.   
  
"Shut up, will ya!? I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
"I apologize," said Alexis, nonplused. "however, pilot Alyssa must get ready to get to school."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, in case you have forgotten, I don't have school supplies, so there!" said Alyssa, proud of her impeccably logic argument. However, it didn't last.  
  
"Necessary re-supplying of appropriate material has been taken care off. Material is waiting in second bedroom." Answered Alexis.  
  
"Oh, great... " mumbled Alyssa. Still sleepy, she walked out of her room and went to the second bedroom. However, her sleepy state didn't last long upon opening the door.   
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"   
  
Literally becoming one with the wall, she watched panicked the motionless figure standing in the middle of the room. Before she could figure it out by herself, Alexis came with an explanation.  
  
"I recalled the synthezoid unit to carry to this location the portable replicator from the exploration vessel. Logic indicates that such unit will be more useful in this location than guarding the Manta."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me so??? You scared me to death here!!" fumed Alyssa after regaining some composure.   
  
"Pilot Alyssa did not request that information." Was Alexis' answer.  
  
"Remind me to have a LONG talk with you later..."  
  
Not listening to Alexis' answer of acknowledgement, Alyssa took a quick bath and quickly dressed on her new school uniform. After eating the leftovers from her previous dinner, she took her school bag and prepared to go to school.   
  
She was still tugging at the collar of her uniform when her neighbor's door opened and a thin figure exited the apartment. Curious, she turned around to have a better look. A young boy, perhaps not older than her, dark haired, rather skinny...overall, nothing to write home about, but there was something that drew her attention to him. He had a certain air of... depression, of loneliness that covered him like a heavy cloak.   
  
"Hi!"   
  
Shinji was still deep in his thoughts when the voice penetrated his consciousness. Looking around, he found the source of the voice: a dark-haired girl, perhaps a couple of inches taller than himself, brown eyes and a fair complexion. She had a nice smile, and was addressing him.   
  
"Hi." Said Shinji, smiling faintly.  
  
"So... you're my new neighbor, eh? Nice to meet you! I'm Alyssa, but my friends call me Lysa!" she then extended her arm, hand extended.  
  
Shinji recoiled a little after the mouthful directed at him. Blinking a couple of times, he finally took the offered hand. "I... I'm Shinji, Shinji Ikari. Nice to meet you."   
  
"Same here!" said Alyssa. She then proceeded to shake Shinji's hand enthusiastically, all the while she continued talking. "So... ready to go to school, I see. So do I! And since this is my first day, could you show me the way? I'm new in the city, and don't know my way around yet. Can you be a darling and escort me there, please??" she then used the infallible tactic all women use to get what they want: the dreaded sad puppy eyes.  
  
Shinji got paralyzed for a few seconds. Never in his entire life anyone had been so straightforward with him, not to mention a girl! And this one had been treating him like she already knew him! It was disorienting to say the very least, so it's not surprising that he hesitated with his answer.   
  
"Ah... well... sure..."  
  
"Great!" with that, she took possession of his left arm and tugged him in the elevator's direction. "Well, let's go then! I don't want to be late!"  
  
Shinji's mind went into shutdown mode, his body moving only in automatic. The whole situation had quickly gone from 'surreal' right into 'bizarre' in just a few seconds. And the day was just starting!  
  
None said a word during the whole walk, Shinji because he was too stunned for talking, but for Alyssa, it was because she was having a small mental conversation with Alexis.  
  
'Pilot Alyssa, query: why did you act that way with subject: Shinji Ikari?'  
  
'Two reasons, Alexis. One, because I always like to make a good first impression! And second... because it was just plain fun to tease him! Did you see his face? I thought he was about to faint right then and there!'  
  
'Query: what purpose does it achieve? First reason is understandable, since it allows subject: Shinji Ikari to be more open for future data-gathering activities, but second reason is outside my own programmed parameters. What purpose does -fun- achieve?'  
  
'No real reason. No, wait... let me rephrase that. It has a purpose, and it is... it made feel good!'  
  
Alexis didn't say a thing for a few minutes. It was until they were at the school gates that she said. 'I do not understand.'  
  
'You are no fun, you know?' finalizing her talk with Alexis for the moment, Alyssa addressed Shinji. "Thanks! I hope to see you again soon, but now I have to register. See ya!" waving goodbye, she left to the school office.   
  
Shaking his head to clear it, Shinji watched as the strange girl went inside the school. Sighing, he then headed to his own classroom.   
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"RAISE! BOW! SEAT!"  
  
With those words, the class rep Hikari Hokari officially started the day. She was especially concerned for one of her fellow companions, one Touji Suzuhara. It had been during the time previous to the beginning of class that she had learned that, during the last Angel attack, his sister had been injured. Even more, he blamed the Evangelion pilot for what happened, since it had been the Eva the one that had caused that.   
  
She got out of her thoughts when the new student began presenting herself. "Hi!" began the new girl after writing her name on the blackboard. "My name is Alyssa Starr, but my friends call me Lysa. I recently moved from the States here to Tokyo-3. I hope we all can be good friends!"  
  
"I hope so miss Starr." Said the old teacher. "Now, take whatever seat you like."  
  
Taking a brief look around, she decided for a seat behind a bandaged albino girl who was staring outside. She had quickly decided to avoid the seat next to her new neighbor... the nerdy-looking guy next to him was giving her a look that gave her the creeps! Better to avoid that guy...  
  
For Alyssa, it was a complete shock to know what kind of world she elected to have some peaceful time. For starters, learning that fifteen years ago (local timeframe) a meteor had destroyed Antarctica and flooded the world was a bolt from the blue, but learning that 2.5 billion people had perished in that year shocked her to the core. She gained a new respect for the people of this planet. After such a catastrophe, they still kept going.  
  
As for Alexis, things started fairly normal. As per her programming, she immediately linked with the computer desk and began gathering whatever information was available. At the same time, she kept a continuous scan of her surroundings (after all, it wouldn't do to have an unknown element that might endanger the life of the pilot); it was during that scan that she encountered something strange: the girl sitting in front of them. Apparently, she had recently been involved in some sort of serious accident, judging from the healing injuries she detected. However, her scan revealed that she was no normal human being. Even taking in account the fact that the girl was an albino (a rarity even in the Agency's home base), the initial scan revealed the existence of foreign elements in her biochemical structure... elements not found in the rest of the people present.  
  
She made a mental note to investigate this girl in detail in the nearby future.  
  
It was in that instant that she intercepted a message directed to their new neighbor. With something akin to curiosity, Alexis began to read the exchange. Evangelion pilot? What is an Evangelion? What is its purpose, its function?   
  
It was then and there that she made the purpose to find out what was going on in this world. Apparently, this was no normal first-insertion mission...  
  
  
'Finally!' stretching, Alyssa sighed. It had been a boring day. The teacher did nothing more than talk about his experiences after Second Impact, and even then, he used printed forms to leave homework! She was walking down the corridor heading towards the exit when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shinji in the company of two more of her class companions. She had learned their names during a brief commotion in class when all had surrounded Shinji, asking him questions about a thing called Evangelion. The one wearing glasses and having a camcorder was Kensuke Aida; the tall, burly one was Touji Suzuhara. She was about to dismiss the whole scene when, to her shock, Touji grabbed Shinji and hit him in the face.  
  
Hard.  
  
She immediately headed in that direction, intent in helping her new friend. Why, scrawny as he was, Shinji was going to end in the hospital! She arrived just in time to see the two other boys leave the area, Shinji prone in the floor, shaking.   
  
Dropping her schoolbag, she immediately kneeled next to the hurt boy. "SHINJI!! Are you all right? What happened?"  
  
"I'm fine..." mumbled Shinji, trying to stand up. Seeing that, Alyssa helped him. Once they were on their feet, she said.  
  
"Don't give me that! People don't hurt people without a reason! Now tell me, why did you two fight?"  
  
Shinji sighed, touching tenderly his jaw. He didn't know what to think or do. He barely knew this girl, but she was standing next to him, by all appearances worried for him. Despite the pain, he found himself... flattered by the attention, but at the same time scared. This was new for him. One part of him wanted to run, to get away from this place... but another one wanted to stay with this stranger... a stranger that was showing concern for his welfare.   
  
He was still deciding what to do when a shadow fell on him. Turning around, he saw...  
  
"Ayanami..."  
  
Alyssa turned around too, noticing that the albino girl that was in their class as well was watching them. The eye that wasn't covered was focused on them, no emotion showing on it. It gave Alyssa goose bumps just thinking that this Ayanami girl was looking at her.  
  
"Pilot Ikari." Began Rei." We have to go to NERV. Another one is approaching."  
  
"In a moment." Said Shinji. Turning around to face Alyssa, he added. "Thank you for your help, but... I have to get going."  
  
"I understand. Now go, and see you tomorrow, ok?" said Alyssa, smiling at Shinji. That caused him to blush. "And try not to get into more fights, deal?" waving, she headed towards her place, while the two pilots went in NERV's direction.  
  
She was about halfway when, suddenly, sirens began to wail, and at the same time street signs began to display the message "head towards the nearest shelter. Follow the arrows." In a minute, the streets were empty.  
  
"Alexis, what is going on?"  
  
"According to actual data, it is logical to assume that Tokyo-3 is under attack. I suggest pilot Alyssa go to the nearest shelter."  
  
An evil grin appeared in Alyssa's face when an idea formed in her mind. "And miss all the action? No way!! I want to see this up-close and personal!" she then headed towards the warehouse where the Manta was stored.  
  
"This course of action is unadvisable. Prototype: Manta is unarmed. I suggest to send the synthezoid unit to pilot the prototype: Manta and pilot Alyssa get into a shelter..."  
  
"Oh, shut up!" interrupted Alyssa. "I want to see this personally! End of discussion!"  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
The Manta was already in full stealth mode, invisible to electronic or visual sensors. Alyssa was astonished when she got her first look at an Angel. The thing was huge! And even more surprising was that something that big was moving without collapsing under its own weight, and local weapons didn't even scratched its surface. What came as a bigger surprise was that Alexis reported that the thing was alive!  
  
"Alexis... what IS that thing?" muttered Alyssa, not truly expecting an answer.  
  
"Unknown. Hostile unit, designation: Angel is a life form not previously encountered by the Agency. No relevant data available at the moment. However, actual scans indicate that Hostile is surrounded by some kind of force field of unknown composition; furthermore, high-energy emissions are being detected from the eye-like object in front of Hostile."  
  
Alyssa didn't say a thing, instead was fascinated watching the Angel. It reminded her of a cross between a legless crab and the rear of a cockroach. Unconsciously, she maneuvered the Manta next to a building to get a better look when, suddenly, one side of that building opened, revealing a huge humanoid-looking robot. Even more, when the building opened, she ended up literally face-to-face with the huge thing.  
  
"YIIIIIIIII!!!!!"   
  
Responding to her distress, the Manta immediately retreated a few blocks. "Wha... wha... what is that!?!?!"  
  
"Intercepting broad-band communications directed to the new unit. Deciphering." Answered Alexis. A moment later, she had her answer. "New unit identified. Identification: Evangelion Unit 01, or Eva-01. Pilot id: Shinji Ikari."  
  
"Shinji is in THAT thing??" Alyssa gave a new look at Eva-01, and came to a conclusion: That thing was butt-ugly! And she couldn't stop her jaw from dropping when Alexis confirmed that the Eva was using a power cable!  
  
"A power... THAT'S RIDICULOUS!! Who makes a fighting machine that can't be independent?? Why not use a matter-antimatter reactor? Or Thorium self-regenerating power cells? Or an Elerium power core? Heck, I bet even an old cold fusion reactor would do!"  
  
"Technological level of this planet doesn't allow the construction of aforementioned power generation technologies, even less on a portable scale." Answered Alexis.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I forgot..."  
  
They resumed their watch over the two combatants. Alyssa cheered when Shinji nailed the Angel with a big rifle, all the shots hitting the target. Unfortunately, the smoke cloud generated by the impacts obscured completely the Angel. All of a sudden, Alexis warned.  
  
"Warning! Power surge detected from Angel. Force field intensifying..."  
  
She couldn't finish her analysis... in that instant, two ribbon-like objects emerged from the cloud and stroke Eva-01, cleanly slicing the rifle and sending the Eva stumbling on its back. A second attack sliced nearby buildings with an ease that scared Alyssa out of her mind. "What are those things??"  
  
"High-speed vibration tentacles." Reported Alyssa. "Glow is caused by air being overheated by the vibration. Composition of tentacles falls into the ultra-dense category, sustained by energy lines running down the core of them. Suggested course of action: Stay away from them."  
  
"No shit..." muttered Alyssa, not minding her language. She couldn't do anything else but watch as Eva-01 desperately made a retreat, the Angel's ribbons slicing left and right. During one of those attacks, the power cable was severed.   
  
"Power cable to Evangelion Unit 01 severed. Unit has a power backpack, however, it won't last more than five minutes." Reported Alexis.  
  
In that moment, the Angel grabbed Eva-01 by its right ankle, and with frightening ease, it launched the Eva into a nearby hill.   
  
"SHINJI!!" without thinking about it, Alyssa directed the Manta towards Unit 01. She got worried when, upon arrival, noticed that the Eva wasn't moving. A quick scan revealed the cause.   
  
In the space between the middle and annular fingers of the Eva's left hand, were Touji and Kensuke, by all appearances frozen by their near-death experience. It had been pure luck what saved them from being crushed by the Eva's hand. And they could still end up splattered if the Eva moved its hand.   
  
Alyssa's mind was still blank, not knowing what to do when Alexis reported. "Angel approaching. Evangelion only has two minutes forty seconds worth of energy. Battle situation suggests the imminent destruction of Evangelion unit and the two civilians, followed by the total obliteration of Tokyo-3. Suggested course of action: evacuate the area immediately. Query: does pilot Alyssa want me to initiate escape protocols?"  
  
The last two sentences brought Alyssa out of her stupor. Run away? Leave her only friend on this world to die just like that?? One thing she had learned from her parents was that, under NO circumstance, one doesn't abandon friends, no matter how grim things look. Clinching her jaw, she spoke in a cold tone of voice.  
  
"Alexis... drop stealth mode and give outer shield full reflective properties. From this moment on, I take full command of the Manta." Looking directly at the Angel, she added. "We're going to buy them some time to escape, no matter what."  
  
"Pilot Alyssa, this course of action..."  
  
"Don't. Say. A. Word." Interrupted Alyssa. Taking a deep breath, she only added one more word. "ENGAGE!"  
  
  
  
In Central Dogma, everybody was worried. The Angel had proven to be too tough, and since Shinji was still inexperienced in the use of the Eva, that worried them all even more. When the Angel cut the umbilical cable, Misato went frantic. But when the cameras showed the presence of Touji and Kensuke, she became even more worried.  
  
"Those are Shinji's schoolmates! What are they doing there? Why aren't they in the shelters??" inquired Misato.  
  
"That doesn't matter now." Said Ritsuko. "Killing the Angel is our first priority."  
  
Misato watched helplessly at the image displayed on the holographic screen. She understood why Shinji didn't move: He did, and his friends would be history. But if he didn't move, everybody would end up dead. Reaching a decision, she gave the order.  
  
"Open the entry plug! Let those two enter, and as soon as they're inside, close the plug!"  
  
"CAPTAIN!" said Ritsuko. "You are overstepping your authority! I can't allow you to do that!"  
  
Misato ignored Ritsuko's observation, instead she said. "Open the plug!"  
  
Maya was about to do it when something suddenly registered on the sensors. "Sempai! An energy spike appeared suddenly in front of Eva-01! The MAGI are analyzing it now..."  
  
"Where is it?" asked Ritsuko, immediately moving to Maya's terminal.  
  
"Right... THERE!" said Aoba, pointing to the display.   
  
All eyes focused on the display. On it, a small ovoid that reflected the sunrays was floating above Eva-01. All of a sudden, the strange object speeded towards the Angel, immediately moving in erratic patterns in front of it. The Angel began to weave its tentacles in an attempt to get rid of the small nuisance, but the thing moved too fast even for it. The scene transfixed the whole bridge crew until a chime from a lateral display called their attention. The clock on it showed that only a minute and a half remained on the Eva's batteries. That unfroze Misato back into command mode.  
  
"Open the entry plug, NOW!"  
  
"Yes captain! Opening entry plug!" reported Makoto.   
  
Grabbing a microphone, Misato addressed Shinji. "Shinji! As soon as the hatch is clear, let your friends in and head towards exit 25! We'll think of another strategy as soon as you're safe!" Silence was her only answer. "Shinji! Shinji!! SHINJI!!!"  
  
  
  
Shinji was scared. No, he was completely frozen by fear. The Angel had been too strong, too fast. He only wanted to run... run far, far away from everything. It was too painful to stay there. Heck, he didn't know why he was there in the first place! He absolutely hated piloting this thing! When he saw on the screen the terrified faces of Touji and Kensuke amid the fingers of the Evangelion, he became even more afraid. He had almost killed his companions! When Misato talked to him, he barely heard her. His mind was in turmoil, not knowing what to do. He scarcely noticed the presence of the mirror-like object that was distracting the Angel. It was only when the plug became dark that he came out of his stupor.  
  
"Hey, is this water?" said Touji, splashing loudly when he entered the entry plug.  
  
"My camera! My camera!!" exclaimed Kensuke.   
  
When the light came back, the two schoolmates saw Shinji, shaking on his seat. It was then that they heard Misato's voice. "Shinji! Head towards exit 25! Let's retreat and think of something else!"  
  
"You heard her rookie!" said Touji from behind Shinji. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Both he and Kensuke waited anxiously for Shinji to react. What they didn't expect however was said reaction being Shinji murmuring, raising his voice after each repetition.  
  
"I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I MUSTN'T RUN AWAY!!"  
  
  
"Neural connections breaking!" reported Maya.  
  
"Logical. You introduced two foreign objects into the matrix, so it was expected." Said Ritsuko, scoffing.  
  
"Progressive knife activated!" reported Makoto a moment later.  
  
"Oooh, that kid!" puffed Misato.  
  
"One minute before deactivation!" reported Aoba.  
  
  
Alyssa was having the time of her life! Granted, she was scared, but that was normal under the circumstances. No, the prevalent emotion for her in that moment was euphoria... she was excited by the knowledge that she was facing an enemy that, by all purposes and intents, could finish her off in an eye blink... and she was winning! It was so easy to do: just let instinct take over the piloting, and she was moving with surprising ease around the Angel's tentacles!  
  
"Civilians have been introduced inside Evangelion Unit." Reported Alexis. "I strongly suggest we retreat from the area."  
  
"Awww, do we have to?" pouted Alyssa, avoiding another strike. "This is too much fun!"  
  
"Pilot Alyssa has achieved objective: buy time for endangered people to get to safety. Evangelion Unit has been ordered to retreat. Actual distraction tactics have accomplished said objective. I repeat: let's retreat from the area."  
  
"Party pooper..." mumbled Alyssa. "Ok, you're right; let's..." she was interrupted by Alyssa's new report.  
  
"Evangelion Unit is deploying force field of similar characteristics to the one surrounding Angel. Both fields are canceling each other. Evangelion unit has deployed a weapon that shares similar vibrational qualities as the Angel's tentacles. Transmissions define this weapon as a 'Progressive Knife'.   
  
"Evangelion Unit is moving towards Angel. Manta is in the projected interception path. Observation: move Manta out of the way."  
  
"YIPES!" Alyssa maneuvered the Manta just in time before Eva-01's Progressive Knife impacted the Angel's core. A shower of sparks came out of it. Once more, Alyssa became a passive observer, gasping when the Angel, in a last-ditch attempt, impaled Eva-01 with its tentacles. Time slowed to a crawl for the last seconds of the drama... until finally, everything became calm.  
  
"Energy emissions from both Angel and Evangelion Unit have ceased." Reported Alexis. "Both units have stopped functioning."  
  
Upon hearing that, Alyssa felt too weary, the adrenaline rush that fueled her wearing off. Sighing tiredly, she just said. "Go back to stealth mode... let's go home."  
  
  
  
"The unidentified object disappeared from our sensors." Reported Makoto.   
  
"What do you think that was, Rits?" asked Misato, leaning against the railing that surrounded Central Dogma."  
  
"I don't know. I'll run an analysis of the readings we obtained; perhaps the answer is there." Answered the doctor. Mentally, she added. 'Whatever that was, it wasn't part of the Angel, nor something we did. Damn, I hate mysteries...'  
  
"Well, at least it appears that that object is on our side." Commented Misato, sighing. "It distracted the Angel."  
  
"We can't be sure of its intentions, Captain." Said Ritsuko. "For all we know, it could be waiting for the right moment to attack Shinji." Further comments were stalled by a voice coming from the upper dais.  
  
"Retrieve the Eva. Begin analysis of the Angel and whatever data we have from that thing." Ordered Gendo. "I want a report tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir." Said Ritsuko, leaving Central Dogma.  
  
"What do you think that thing is?" asked Fuyutzuki, his voice low enough so that only Gendo could hear him.  
  
Gendo Ikari assumed his normal position before giving an answer. "A nuisance. Call Security, I want to know where that thing went. Tell them to keep their eyes and ears open for anything regarding that object. Investigate whatever rumor has a basis that might lead us to its whereabouts."  
  
"Consider it done." Said Fuyutzuki. As an afterthought, he added. "And what will we do if we find it?"  
  
Gendo's only answer was a smirk.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day was a rainy one. All outdoors activities have been cancelled, and all the students on homeroom 2-A were talking among themselves before class started. Alyssa felt a little sleepy, despite she slept all night. She didn't expect that piloting like that could be so tiring! After leaving her umbrella near the door, she took a look around. There was the girl Shinji had called Ayanami... there was Hikari, talking with a couple of friends... in the corner were the two guys Shinji had saved... a couple of blinks later brought home to Alyssa the fact that one of them had been the one that hit Shinji the day before. She hadn't recognized them because of all the excitement, but now...  
  
A grim smile appeared on Alyssa's lips. 'All right... payback time!!' Straightening her back, she walked in that direction, intent on giving them a piece of her mind. She was only a couple of seats in front of Touji and was about to start screaming at them for their bullying her friend when she heard Kensuke's words.  
  
"I think you should call him and apologize."  
  
"Yeah, right..." said Touji, his left cheek resting on his left hand. "But how? He didn't come today... and you saw how he broke down inside the Evangelion."  
  
"Precisely because of that." Said Kensuke, all the while revising his camcorder. "He saved our lives. The least you could do is apologize for hitting him."  
  
"That's right!" both boys turned in the direction of the voice, only to look at an upset Alyssa. "You had no right hitting Shinji yesterday! For what I heard, it wasn't his fault your sister got hurt!" she then pointed in Kensuke's direction, almost touching his nose; Kensuke crossed his eyes watching the accusing finger. "And he's right about Shinji saving your sorry hide! If it weren't for Shinji, you and this... this... NERD would be a smear on that hillside!"  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Kensuke, his eyes still crossed. "I didn't saw you there."  
  
"Th...Th... That's not of your business!" stammered Alyssa, caught in her tongue slip. Immediately, she deflected the attention back to Touji. "The point is: what are you going to do, huh?"  
  
Producing a piece of paper from his breast pocket, Kensuke waved it in front of both Alyssa and Touji. "This is his phone number. Why don't you call him?"  
  
After seeing Alyssa giving him the Evil Eye, Touji just took the piece of paper and left the classroom, heading to the nearest phone. Once alone, Kensuke addressed Alyssa, turning on his camcorder and pointing it in her direction. "So... what is Shinji to you? Just friend, boyfriend or... something else?"  
  
Upon hearing that, Alyssa's expression darkened. Placing her left hand on the camera's lenses, she said, her voice cold enough to lower the temperature of the immediate area. "Don't ruin the only good thing you've done today. If you want to remain healthy, you won't say that ever again, understood?"  
  
Kensuke nodded franticly, scared. The look in her eyes promised a LOT of bodily harm... to him, to be more exact.   
  
Satisfied, Alyssa returned to her seat. Once comfortable, she began a mental conversation with Alexis. 'Did you do it?'  
  
'Affirmative. The data contained on the unit's disk has been erased, and the batteries were drained.'  
  
'Good! That will give him a good lesson!'  
  
'Query: why did pilot Alyssa intervened in subject Shinji Ikari's battle? There was no logical reason to sustain such action.'  
  
Alyssa thought for a moment, pondering the question. Yes, there was no real reason for her to get involved, so why did she do it? 'Well... I'm not sure. I mean, it could have been so easy to run and leave them to their fate, but... somehow, that didn't seat well with me. You see, my parents always taught me to always value a life above anything else. Objects can be replaced, but not a life.   
  
'I guess... seeing them so helpless... I don't know. It just felt -right- to assist them.'  
  
'Query.'  
  
'Yes, Alexis?'  
  
'What am I? According to your definition, I'm an object, and therefore replaceable. But I am also part of an object that can be defined as 'living'. Therefore, according to that same definition, that makes me alive as well, and by analogy, irreplaceable.'  
  
That question stopped Alyssa's mental processes cold in their tracks. Granted, by all means, Alexis was just a very complex computer program, a manufactured object, and hence replaceable. But when a thing begins to question its own existence, can it still be considered an object?   
  
'I don't know, Alexis. I don't know.'  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, here it is. The second installment of NoG. Yes, I know, I didn't introduced Misato and Alyssa, but that would have made the chapter too cluttered. I apologize for that! SORRY, SORRY, I'M NOT WORTHY!!!  
  
Next on NoG...  
  
Misato meets her new neighbor! (No, really!)  
  
Alyssa gives Shinji a piece of her mind for running away!  
  
Alexis meets Rei! (sorta...)  
  
The attack of the 5th angel!  
  
All that and more, so... BE THERE!!  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion copyright Gainax in Japan and ADVideo in   
America. This is just for entertainment and no monetary purpose is   
achieved by this work. Characters used without permission.  
  
Although this is not my first fanfic, it is my first regarding   
Evangelion. Therefore, gentle reader(s), treat it as a first-time fic,   
ok? Thanks for your comprehension, and hope you like it!  
  
Now, a little clarification here: As I mentioned above, this is not my   
first fic, but I'm going to introduce a character of my own... no,   
don't go!! Sheesh... ok, now that you're back, let's continue. Ahem   
Well, for this purpose, I'm going to use an approach I used for a   
previous one I'm still writing. Instead of putting Shinji and co. in   
strange situations, I'll... well, you'll see!  
  
And now, without more delays... let the show begin!!!  
  
  
THE NAME OF THE GAME  
  
An NGE fic by  
Commander Galos (gabinol@infosel.net.mx)  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
After school was over, Alyssa returned to her apartment in a thinking   
mood. Shortly after Touji returned, she heard him comment to Kensuke   
that nobody had answered his phone call. After a few message exchanges,   
she decided to apologize and in exchange, got the full story of what   
happened between those two and Shinji. Deciding to let bygones be   
bygones, she offered to be their friend as well. Getting Shinji's   
phone number, she asked Alexis to make a call. After the program got   
the same results as Touji, Alyssa began to think.  
  
For what she had known of Shinji so far, the kid seemed to be extremely   
shy and closed. Being short didn't help one bit, so his self-confidence   
was rated rather low. Replaying in her mind the comment she heard about   
Shinji breaking down inside the Eva, she imagined that the boy was   
piloting against his will, but so far nothing sustained that theory.   
After all, who wouldn't want to pilot such a big robot, despite its   
ugliness and limitations? That guy Kensuke seemed to like those things,   
so it wouldn't be wrong to drive them, right?  
  
On her way home, she bought a few frozen meals (she didn't like to   
cook if she could avoid it), decided to let the Shinji matter drop and   
instead, tried to relax a moment, enjoying the sights of the city and   
the warm breeze blowing through the buildings.  
  
Some minutes later, after defrosting some rice with curry, she was   
working on her homework when Alexis began to talk.  
  
"Pilot Alyssa, there are some points to be discussed before preparing   
the day's report."  
  
'Darn... there goes my free afternoon.' Sighed Alyssa, placing her   
pencil next to the stack of papers with her almost finished homework.   
"Alright Alexis... what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"According to already noted events registered during the day, a more   
in-depth information gathering is required. The more notable points to   
investigate are:  
  
"1. - The nature and origin of beings, designation: Angels. The   
presence of such beings in this universe supports the hypothesis   
of their probable existence in others as well. If so, it becomes   
imperative to determine if they pose a risk for the Agency and,   
if so, determine their strength and weaknesses to develop   
appropriate defenses and tactics.  
  
"2. - The acquisition and analysis of technical data of mechanical   
defense unit, designation: Evangelion. Observation of performance   
during last battle supports the hypothesis of it being a fairly   
effective weapon against beings, designation: Angels. For this   
purpose, subjects: Shinji Ikari and Kensuke Aida are acceptable   
for first information gathering maneuvers until more adequate   
information sources are available.  
  
"3. - During first insertion data infiltration, I noted that the data   
network in charge of the operation of Tokyo-3 has a security   
level higher than this city really needs. Nature of security   
measures indicate the presence of a computer system that might   
very well could be used to coordinate movements of more than one   
Evangelion unit. Finding and analyzing this system could be of   
great benefit for this mission's purposes.  
  
"4. - During standard sensor sweep during the first day in this   
universe, one of Pilot: Alyssa's classmates showed a strange   
genetic matrix. Although the initial analysis shows a 98.234%   
correspondence with normal human beings genetic makeup, the   
remaining 1.766% does not correspond to anything stored on my   
databanks. Initial hypothesis suggests that subject designated:   
Ayanami could be an infiltration agent of beings, designation:   
Angels. Interrogation of subject: Ayanami must be done as soon   
as possible."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!! Hold your horses!!!" said Alyssa, standing up and   
raising her hands. "And how do you expect ME to do all that?? Have you   
gone out of your mind or what??"  
  
"I do not understand your queries, Pilot: Alyssa." Responded Alexis,   
her voice calm. "All these are valid points, easily achievable by a   
trained explorer." As an afterthought, she added. "If more help is   
needed, I could contact for reinforcements..."  
  
"NO!!! No, I... I mean, there is no need for that!" exclaimed Alyssa,   
sweating at the prospect. "Well, you... you have to remember that I   
don't have all the necessary equipment. Heck! The Manta is a prototype,   
as well as you! I don't have anything else! And there are more things   
to consider."  
  
"Such as?" asked Alexis.  
  
"One: Those... Angels. How are we going to get a thing about them? I   
don't think they are going to tell me if I ask them nicely! Two: The   
Evangelion... do you REALLY think the owners are going to let me take   
a look at the blueprints? Three: That computer system you talked about,   
where is it? And how do you expect me to get the data you want?   
  
"And more importantly, that Ayanami girl. How in blazes did you get   
that stupid idea??? She, an agent from the Angels? For cryin' out   
loud!!! She's all bandaged up! Not to mention that she's the shyest   
girl I've ever met! No, that's ridiculous! And what do you want me to   
do, approach her and ask 'hey, Ayanami! Why does your DNA is different   
from the others?' She'll laugh at me! That is, if she doesn't hit me in   
the mouth or call the local authorities to send me to the loony bin!!"  
  
Nobody said a thing, all the while Alyssa was congratulating herself   
for handling the matter so efficiently. 'Now, for the coup de grace!'   
thought Alyssa. "Look, I'll talk with Shinji and Kensuke, but about   
that poor girl... if you are so curious about her DNA, why don't you   
ask yourself? Now, if you don't have anything else to comment, I want   
to finish my homework." With that said, she sat back and continued   
writing.   
  
Unknowingly to her, she put Alexis to think. As any complex computer   
program in the Agency, Alexis had the ability to ponder her own   
limitations and try to overcome them. That last comment made her   
consider her options, and shortly, she had the beginnings of a plan.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, at the Aida home...  
  
  
'I don't get it... what happened?' Kensuke was checking for the   
umpteenth time his camcorder. As he did daily, he was about to check   
what he had recorded when he found out that his camera was battery-dead,   
and even more, his digital disk was blank!   
  
"This simply doesn't make sense..." mumble Kensuke for himself, at the   
same time he placed a fresh battery pack on the camera. Once done, he   
lay back on his chair in his room and began to think of the day's   
events. Idly looking around his room, he began cataloguing all his   
military models and stuff; at the same time another part of his mind   
began sorting his memories. He was starting to snooze when he finally   
found out what he was looking for.  
  
In his mind's eye, he replayed the moment when he aimed his camera   
towards the new student, and then she put her hand next to his   
camcorder...  
  
"THAT'S IT!!" said Kensuke, standing up. His sudden movement sent the   
chair stumbling backwards; he didn't pay attention to it. "She did it!   
Man, I can't believe it!" he began to pace around his room, all the   
while mumbling to himself. "But how did she do it? What kind of powers   
does she have? Could she be an agent of the Angels? Or perhaps...   
something else?"   
  
Standing in the middle of the disaster zone he called his room, he   
then assumed a heroic pose and shout out loud. "I swear, I'll find the   
truth! That stranger won't hide for long now that Kensuke Aida is on   
the case!"  
  
"KENSUKE, SHUT UP AND FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK!" screamed his father.  
  
"Yes father." Answered Kensuke. Chastised, he took his chair and placed   
it once more in front of his desk. But instead on concentrating on his   
homework, he began to delineate his plan to unmask a certain student   
that went by the name of Alyssa Starr...  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Two days later, back at school, things looked normal. Girls were in   
small groups, talking about different things and interests, and the   
boys did the same. Alyssa had decided to make some friends and decided   
to start with the class representative, Hikari Horaki. After the   
initial pleasantries exchange, she quickly found out that, under that   
hard mask she used during class, was a kind-hearted, nice girl that   
liked to make friends and help with whatever she could. While they   
began to cement their friendship, another kind of conversation was   
taking place in the back of the classroom.  
  
"I have to admit it Shinji... you pack quite a wallop." Said Touji,   
smirking at the smaller boy.  
  
"Yeah!" quipped Kensuke, smiling broadly. "That was the first time I   
saw Touji here hitting the floor! You must have felt good!"  
  
Shinji tried to smile, but his attempt ended up as a timid smirk.   
"No... well... you see, I... didn't like hitting you Touji. That was   
wrong... sorry, I didn't..."  
  
"Don't even say it!" interrupted Touji. "Now, I want you to promise me.   
Promise me that you won't try and run away!" seeing Shinji squirming,   
he decided to press a little more. "Well?" He was rewarded with a small   
smile and a nod. "That's the spirit!"  
  
Seeing that matter resolved, Kensuke decided to bring fore the thing   
that bugged him during the last days. "Hey... guys, there's something   
I wanted to comment with you." Once he had their attention, he went   
for it. "Have you noticed something strange about the new girl?"  
  
"Besides that she has quite a character?" said Touji, eyeing Alyssa   
from the corner of his eye. "Or that she's cute when she wants to?"   
  
"No, not that!" said Kensuke, looking directly at her. He then decided   
to drop the bomb. "No, she... she can't be human!" Both Touji and   
Shinji eyed him as he had grown another head. He then proceeded to   
tell them what had happened to his camcorder that day. Once he   
finished, the three of them looked directly at Alyssa.   
  
"Kensuke... you finally lost it!" said Touji after a moment. "How could   
you say something like that? You should have forgotten to put a fresh   
battery and forgot about it!" he ignored Kensuke's dirty look.  
  
"Besides... she's quite friendly with me." Added Shinji, smiling a   
little. "She's my neighbor, and she looks pretty normal to me." That   
comment caused Kensuke to put his hands on Shinji's shoulders, turn   
him around and stared the young pilot in the eye.  
  
"Don't you see??" said Kensuke, excitedly. "That's it! She's here   
because of you! Shinji, you have to be careful! Tell NERV! Tell Misato!   
Spread the word! She has to be stopped! She must be the first of an   
upcoming alien invasion! She's going to abduct and perform weird   
experiments on you, turning you into her love slave!" he could have   
continued, but was stopped by a head slap from Touji.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
In that moment, the sensei entered the classroom. Everybody went to   
their seats and shortly, the class began.  
  
  
Rei was staring out the window as she always did when her computer   
desk began to chime. That, by itself, was more than enough to call for   
her attention, since nobody in class talked to her, even less message   
her. Activating the message program, she blinked when the next appeared   
on the screen.  
  
- PLEASE IDENTIFY YOURSELF.  
  
As discreetly as she could, she eyed all presents in the classroom.   
Some people were taking notes, others were just plain exchanging notes   
between themselves, while a few were snoozing. Nobody returned her   
look. She then turned her attention back to the screen and typed an   
answer.  
  
WHO ARE YOU?  
  
- I MADE THE FIRST QUERY. IT IS ONLY LOGICAL THAT YOU ANSWER FIRST. I   
REPEAT. PLEASE IDENTIFY YOURSELF.  
  
MY NAME IS REI AYANAMI.  
  
- UNDERSTOOD. MY DESIGNATION IS ALEXIS.   
  
That made Rei blink once more, slightly confused. As far as she knew,   
there was nobody called that in this school. She then reasoned to   
continue this strange conversation in hopes to find out who was doing   
it.  
  
WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
  
- I REQUIRE INFORMATION EXCHANGE WITH REI AYANAMI TO COMPLETE MY   
MISSION. I REQUEST A MEETING IN A SECURE PLACE TO ACCOMPLISH THAT   
OBJECTIVE.  
  
Rei stared hard at the screen at that answer. This conversation had   
turned even stranger than she imagined. Now there was the hint that,   
perhaps, this stranger was an enemy, otherwise, why else would this   
person want to talk with her looking for information? She considered   
carefully her options, foremost the one about talking to Commander   
Ikari about this. Yes, he would know what to do.   
  
VERY WELL. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?  
  
- NOT HERE. THIS COMMUNICATION MEDIA IS NOT SECURE. I SUGGEST A MEETING   
IN A SECURE PLACE. I PROPOSE MEETING AT YOUR HABITATIONAL MODULE.   
  
UNDERSTOOD. WHEN DO YOU WANT TO MEET WITH ME?  
  
- FIRST CONTACT WILL BE MADE AFTER CURRENT EDUCATIONAL ACTIVITIES ARE   
DONE. I WILL BE IN TOUCH. ALEXIS OUT.  
  
With those words, the screen went blank. Carefully, Rei closed her   
desk and returned to staring out the window. In her mind's eye, she   
replayed the strange message exchange, finally drawing the conclusion   
to call NERV during lunch. This seemed like a very serious matter;   
therefore NERV security should be put on alert... as well as Commander   
Ikari.   
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"Yes, I understand. Go ahead with that meeting; I'll call Security and   
send elements to catch that stranger. You keep it occupied while our   
people do the rest." Without another word, Gendo hanged up the phone.  
  
"Looks like we'll have a chance at that stranger sooner than we   
imagined." Commented Fuyutzuki, seeping his cup of tea.  
  
"Yes. Soon, that variable will be removed." Said Gendo, assuming his   
position on his desk. "When Security captures that stranger, use   
whatever means necessary to get all the information from it."  
  
"It will be done." Said Fuyutzuki. After putting his cup back on the   
desk, he commented. "Who do you think it works for?"  
  
"That is what I want you to find out, professor." Said Gendo, his smirk   
hidden by his hands.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
After school, Rei went directly to her place. The sound of construction   
was clearly heard, but she was used to it, so she ignored it. Nearby   
and in adjacent rooms, NERV security agents were on standby, ready to   
get into action and capture whoever was about to get in contact with   
the First Child.   
  
Completely ignoring the accumulated stack of junk mail in her mailbox,   
Rei entered her place. After a quick look at the shower stall to make   
sure no one was hiding in there, she went directly to her bed and sat   
down. Her apartment was small, a quick glance indicating that she was   
the only occupant. Therefore, it was quite a surprise for her when a   
voice coming from empty air addressed her.  
  
"Greetings, Rei Ayanami. I have been waiting for you."  
  
Keeping her cool, she decided to answer, knowing that the listening   
devices placed all over the apartment would surely alert the security   
detachment. Besides, she was still healing, so trying to face a   
stranger would only aggravate her wounds. "Are you Alexis?"  
  
"Yes I am, Rei Ayanami. Are you ready to begin our information   
exchange?"  
  
"Where are you?"   
  
This time, the voice took a little time to answer. "For the moment, I   
am using a remote device to contact you. For first contact purposes,   
this is more than enough."  
  
"What kind of device?" asked Rei. Perhaps she could convince this   
person to show her so she could take it back to NERV. Maybe Doctor   
Akagi could tell who built it. "Show me."  
  
"Very well. But in exchange, you will answer some of the queries I have   
regarding certain anomalies detected by my sensors; after that, I   
propose an exchange of information equal on importance, depending on   
the queries. Do you agree to this conditions?"  
  
Rei considered the condition for a couple of minutes. She hadn't   
received orders on the contrary, and besides, she could answer with   
the Commander-approved phrases she knew. "I agree. Show me." Once more,   
she blinked in surprise (she had blinked quite a lot this day) when the   
'device' suddenly appeared in front of her.  
  
It was a featureless sphere, no bigger than a basketball. Silver in   
color, it had no marks that could indicate some way to open it. It was   
floating effortlessly in mid air; no sound coming from it besides the   
voice of the stranger called Alexis. Rei stood up and paced around the   
sphere, confirming its smoothness. Satisfied that in appearance the   
thing wasn't armed, she sat back on her bed.  
  
"We can begin the information exchange." Said the voice, Rei nodding   
once in agreement. "First query: where does beings designated: Angels   
come from?"  
  
"I do not know. Perhaps you should ask someone else." Said Rei.  
  
"Understood. Second query: tell me why does your genetic makeup   
differs from normal human beings."  
  
"That is classified information." Answered Rei without delay. "In order   
to give you any answer, you will have to answer one of mine."  
  
"Agreeable. What do you want to know?" asked Alexis.  
  
Rei took a few seconds to find an adequate question on par of what   
Alexis had asked. (And for her, it had been quite a fast thinking.)   
Deciding to keep things on the same level, she finally asked. "Who are   
you?"  
  
Alexis took a couple of seconds less than Rei to ponder the question.   
Seeing that it was on the same level of personal intimacy (as far as   
she could understand it), the program began her answer. "I am an   
artificial construct in the way of personal evolution via imprinting   
with my partner. Self-awareness and auto-cognition are part of my own   
coding. I cannot be replaced. More detailed information requires a   
higher security clearance than your actual question has. Now,   
according to our agreement, you have to answer my query."  
  
Rei nodded and simply said. "I am a clone."  
  
"Understood. Data noted and classified." Said Alexis immediately after.   
"Next query: where can I obtain data pertaining to weapon system   
designated: Evangelion."  
  
Rei didn't say a thing for a few moments, but that wasn't necessary.   
It was in that instant that two security agents stormed into the room,   
their guns at the ready. They hesitated when they got their first look   
at the strange sphere, but that only lasted an eye blink; taking aim,   
they fired at the sphere. Unexpectedly, the strange device just moved   
enough to avoid the bullets, at the same time Rei moved to one wall to   
get out of the line of fire.   
  
When another two security agents entered the room, the sphere moved   
with incredible speed to the window, shattering it and escaping. The   
first two agents immediately moved to the window to see if they could   
locate the sphere but to no avail. There was a brief message exchange   
with the agents on the street, but it was obvious that their quarry had   
escaped. One of the agents approached Rei and addressed her. "Come with   
us."   
  
Without saying a word, Rei followed them; externally, she showed no   
signs of being perturbed, but in her mind, she kept wondering what was   
that, and more importantly, why does that stranger called Alexis wanted   
to talk specifically with her. Even more perturbing for her, why did   
it refer to itself as an artificial construct? Could it be that this   
Alexis character is another clone like herself? Perhaps Commander Ikari   
knew the answers...  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Unaware of all those events, early the next morning Alyssa had noticed   
that she had run low on sugar, and decided to get some. Since she was   
feeling a little tired, instead of going to the store, she went to her   
neighbor's place. Granted, she knew about Shinji living there, but   
somehow, she doubted he lived alone. So, it was only logical (for her   
anyway) to meet the rest of her neighbors.   
  
Armed with an empty cup, she pressed the intercom's button and waited.   
Shortly, the door slide open, revealing Shinji. "Hi Shinji! Sorry to   
bother you, but I ran out of sugar. Could you be a dear and loan me a   
cup, please?" she finished with a killing smile and a cute expression.   
  
Shinji returned the smile with a small one of his own. "Sure. Please,   
come in," after removing her shoes at the entrance, Alyssa entered the   
place and got a good look at it. Like her own, it wasn't that big, the   
only difference was that apparently it had one more room. It was clean   
and ordered, something that she approved.   
  
Shinji went to the kitchen to get the sugar, while Alyssa got   
comfortable and sat next to the living room's table. She was about to   
ask something to Shinji when, to her surprise, a small refrigerator's   
door opened and from it came out... a penguin. After nodding at Alyssa,   
the penguin headed in the direction of the furo, a small bowl of   
toiletries hold firmly between its flippers.   
  
Alyssa kept staring in the direction of the furo, still not believing   
what she saw, so it wasn't so surprising when Shinji had to tap her   
shoulder to grab her attention. Blinking out of her stupor, she   
addressed Shinji. "Excuse me Shinji... but did I saw a penguin heading   
to your bathroom?" mentally she added, 'please please please! Just let   
it be a hallucination! No, better yet, say that I really saw it... or   
I'll have to think that I'm going nuts!'  
  
Placing the cup on the table, Shinji sat next to Alyssa. "Yes, you saw   
a penguin. That's Pen Pen. He's my other roommate."  
  
Releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding, Alyssa relaxed.   
But it was in the next moment that she realized the other part of his   
sentence. "Wait... _other roommate_? I'm afraid to ask... but who, or   
what else lives here with you?"  
  
Shinji didn't have the chance to answer, because in that moment the   
door of one of the rooms opened, revealing the third member of the   
place. A grown woman with black hair that flowed to mid-back, dressed   
with a small sports bra and short shorts made her way to the kitchen.   
Mumbling and grunting to herself, she made a beeline to the   
refrigerator, opened it and grabbed a can of beer.  
  
Alyssa watched, awed, as the new arrival opened the can and literally   
poured its contents down her throat. Poured was the key word, since she   
didn't catch her throat moving. After downing half the can, the woman   
gave a loud "YYEEEEEAAAAAAAHHH!! THAT'S THE WAY TO START THE DAY!" and   
burped. Loud.  
  
Unable to react, Alyssa just stood there when the stranger approached   
her. She didn't notice Shinji's embarrassed expression. "And who do we   
have here?" began the woman. "Hi, I'm Misato Katsuragi, pleased to meet   
you!"   
  
Blinking out of her stupor once more, Alyssa addressed Misato. "Hi...   
I'm your neighbor, Alyssa Starr. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"So, what brings you to our happy home?" said Misato after taking   
another sip of her beer. "Are you a friend of Shinji's?"  
  
"Yeah, we go to the same classes." Answered Alyssa. Turning to one   
side, she noticed Shinji's expression. Seeing him a little desperate   
to get the introductions finished, she decided to tease him a little.   
"Sooo, this is why you always look so tired in class! Shinji, you make   
me so proud! I never imagined you had it in you!" Shinji's answer was   
to look at her in complete shock, at the same time shacking his head   
in negation and spluttering in an attempt to deny it.  
  
Misato smiled at the whole thing, mentally classifying the girl as   
someone that she already liked. Letting Shinji sweat a little more,   
she decided to put an end to it and give the poor Third Child a break.   
"No, it's not that... as much as I regret it." She added a wink for   
good effect. "I'm his legal guardian. So, you are my neighbor?"   
Mentally, she added, 'funny. I don't remember the notification from   
Security about having a neighbor. I'll have to ask later.'  
  
"Yup. I moved last week." Said Alyssa, smiling at Misato. She began to   
warm at the older woman; after all, someone that could tease Shinji   
like that was a friend in her book. "So, you are Shinji's guardian, eh?   
I bet you have your hands full taking care of him."  
  
"No, not at all! Shinji is quite the little darling. He helps a lot   
with the house chores."  
  
"More like I do all the house chores." Mumbled Shinji under his breath.   
  
Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on the point of view), Alyssa   
heard him. Leaning closer to him, she said. "Oooh, a man that takes   
care of himself! That's so rare to find!" turning to face Misato, she   
added. "Could you loan him to me for a couple of days? I promise to   
return him not too worn off!" she couldn't help but smile at hearing   
Shinji's loud gulp.  
  
Misato couldn't hold it back any more, and burst laughing, Alyssa   
joining her. After calming down, she said to Shinji. "Relax Shinji!   
We're only teasing you!"  
  
"Yeah!" chirped Alyssa, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, I   
can't believe that the brave pilot of EVA-01 can't relax! Ease up,   
live life!"  
  
"O-ok. I'll try." Stuttered Shinji.   
  
Looking at a nearby clock, Alyssa gasped. "Oh no, it's late! Sorry,   
but I have to go get ready for school! Shinji, let's walk together to   
school, ok?" Grabbing her cup of sugar, she added. "It was a pleasure   
to meet you, miss Katsuragi!"  
  
"Just call me Misato, that's how my friends call me." Said Misato. "See   
you!" Once the door closed behind Alyssa, Misato said to herself.   
"Nice girl, I like her. I wonder how she ended up as my neighbor... oh   
well." She then finished her can of beer and went back to the kitchen   
to grab another.  
  
Shinji took a deep breath to calm his nerves and followed Misato to the   
kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. He was still confused about his   
neighbor, but he couldn't help to feel somewhat eager to see her again.   
  
As for Misato, she was glad that someone about Shinji's age took some   
interest on the boy. He was so lonely and depressed, that she felt that   
having another friend would help him to open up some more. However,   
there was something strange nagging at the back of her mind, a   
sensation that something was amiss. Finally deciding to let it simmer   
in the backburner, she sat at the kitchen's table to wait for breakfast   
after grabbing another can of beer.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"You did well Rei." Said Gendo after the First Child finished with her   
account of what happened in her place. "Report to me if that stranger   
contact you again."  
  
Without a word, Rei turned around and exited Gendo's office. Gendo let   
a small smirk cross his face for a brief moment; that is what he liked   
about Rei. Quiet efficiency and instant obedience. Too bad the rest of   
his subordinates weren't like that. Next to him were the reports of   
Security, but he didn't bother to look at them. He knew that what Rei   
told him was precise and concise. Nothing on those stacks of paper   
could add anything more to that.   
  
Bridging his hands in front of him, he addressed Fuyutzuki. "What do   
you think of this?"  
  
"An evolving artificial construct? That's too hard to believe.   
However..." Fuyutzuki let the rest hang in silence. But seeing that   
Gendo wasn't going to ask, he finally finished his thought. "A floating   
sphere that can become invisible to our sensors and eyes. That is   
intriguing. Perhaps SEELE is testing a new kind of surveillance device   
and decided to test it with the First Child."  
  
"Perhaps." Said Gendo. After a minute of silence, he added. "Strengthen   
the security around the First and Third Children. Intercept their   
computers at school as well. If this 'phantom spy' tries to contact   
them I want to know before it happens."  
  
As an afterthought he added. "When you find who is behind all of this,   
bring it here. By any means necessary."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Time passed.  
  
For Shinji, it had been a mix of sensations and feelings. For starters,   
his friendship with Kensuke and Touji got cemented. Although he didn't   
admit it, he began to feel comfortable with his new friends. Even went   
to the lengths to tolerate their teasing during PE when they caught him   
staring at the girls' class, especially looking in Rei's direction.  
  
As for his neighbor, he didn't know what to think of her. On one side,   
she was quite open, cheerful and enthusiastic. Boy, was she   
enthusiastic! It had been just last week when Touji and Kensuke   
started going to pick him up to go to school (and incidentally peek at   
Misato) when Alyssa got word of that. Immediately she latched with   
them. Much to his dismay, she and Touji hit it pretty well, even   
exchanging a couple of stories. As for Kensuke, he remained friendly,   
but kept his distance. Shinji didn't know if to tell her what Kensuke   
thought of her or not.   
  
Hikari didn't take too well that Alyssa was so friendly with Touji, but   
after a long talk, she finally relented a bit. That's when Alyssa began   
to pester Touji to open up a little bit more and ask Hikari out. Each   
time Touji ended up red-faced and sputtering that it was 'none of her   
business'.  
  
For Rei, things became a little stranger. Alexis contacted her a couple   
more times, the first time clearly stating that she didn't like to have   
her investigation monitored by unwanted parties. The next day she found   
out that all the listening devices placed on the school's computer   
network had been either melted by a power surge or reprogrammed to   
show that the origin of the messages came for other parts of the city   
or the world. What was even more surprising was that the strange sphere   
reappeared on her room two days ago, but none of the security agents   
posted around or the new sensors on her apartment showed how it got in.   
Rei, following the Commander's instructions, didn't answer the   
questions. But was nevertheless surprised when, before leaving, the   
voice told her that her injuries were healing satisfactorily. Both   
times, Security received a good berating from Gendo, but that didn't   
change the situation one bit.   
  
And as for Alyssa, those past weeks had been heavenly. For starters,   
there was nobody to tell her what to do, so she did whatever pleased   
her. Second, she had made some good friends with almost everybody in   
class. Third, Alexis had finally stopped bugging her about finding out   
more about the Angels and the Evangelion. And last, but not least, she   
had become good friends with Misato. Heck, she had been invited to   
dinner that night! Although, she couldn't understand why Shinji had   
tried to make her change her mind when he learned that. Oh well, she   
would find out sooner or later.  
  
But what intrigued her the most was that Alexis was starting to show   
signs of developing a more... human-like personality. When she asked   
Alexis about that, the answer she got surprised her. Apparently, the   
imprinting process devised by Doctor Hathaway implied that the   
Artificial Consciousness Program could 'absorb' most of the personality   
traits of the user either by direct interaction or via the REM state   
of the user. That last meaning that Alexis could become more like   
Alyssa by learning from the girl's dreaming state.   
  
  
Once school was over, Alyssa hurried back to her place to get ready for   
dinner. As soon as she took a quick bath and changed her school   
clothes, she immediately left her apartment and headed to Shinji's. As   
soon as she opened her door, she noticed that another person was   
leaving the elevator. It was a blonde woman, perhaps around the same   
age as Misato, well looking. A closer inspection showed that she had a   
small tear-like mole under her left eye. Even more intriguing was the   
fact that the new arrival was heading to the same place she was.   
  
Deciding to make a good first impression, she presented herself to the   
new arrival. "Hi! Are you here to visit Misato-chan?"  
  
The blonde looked at Alyssa, an eyebrow raised in mild surprise.   
Nodding curtly, she said. "Yes, and who might you be?"  
  
"Oh, sorry about my manners! I'm Misato's neighbor, Alyssa. Pleased to   
meet you!" she said, bowing. After straightening up, she added. "Are   
you here to visit her?"  
  
'My, what an energetic girl!' thought the woman. Smiling pleasantly,   
she answered. "I'm Ritsuko Akagi, pleased to meet you. And yes, I'm   
here to visit Misato. Actually, she invited me for dinner."  
  
"Really? That's great, me too!" said Alyssa, smiling broadly. "Shall   
we go now?"   
  
With the introductions out of the way, the two of them went to Misato's.  
  
  
"So, you work for NERV too?" asked Alyssa. She, Ritsuko and Shinji were   
seated in the living room, waiting for dinner to be ready. Shinji was   
slightly surprised when he saw Ritsuko and Alyssa waiting together at   
the door, but dismissed it when he learned that they had met in the   
corridor. "And what do you do in there?"  
  
"I'm the doctor in charge of the health of the pilots." Said Ritsuko,   
watching Alyssa intently.  
  
"Really? That's great!" chirped Alyssa, smiling broadly. Her smile   
became mischievous when she addressed Shinji. "You rogue! Always   
surrounded by beautiful women! I bet you are always eager to get your   
physical, right?" she was rewarded by seeing Shinji's face going all   
red and stiffening. "Come on, relax! I know you won't take advantage...   
and that's what I like of you." She finished patting his shoulder.   
Ritsuko watched the whole exchange with a smirk, enjoying the moment.   
  
"You speak good Japanese, Alyssa." Commented Ritsuko, trying to deviate   
the conversation. "Although you don't look like one."  
  
"Oh, I'm Japanese on my mother's side." Said Alyssa, smiling. "She was   
the one that taught me the language, although I have some difficulty   
with the Kanji. But I'm working on it!" she then addressed Shinji. "If   
I need a tutor, would you help me, please?" Shinji could only nod at   
her petition, much to Ritsuko's amusement.  
  
It was in that instant that Misato's voice saying that dinner was   
served was heard, so everybody headed to the kitchen's table to enjoy   
their dinner. It comes as no surprise that Shinji went from red-faced   
to completely pale.   
  
The very first thing that Ritsuko and Alyssa noticed was that the   
'gourmet dinner' that Misato had told them consisted in nothing more   
than... instant meals! Hiding their surprise, they took their places,   
while Shinji began to serve the sauce from a nearby pot.   
  
"Shinji, could you be a darling and pour some of that in here?" said   
Misato, handing a cup of instant ramen to Shinji. The latter just   
shrugged and placed a generous amount of sauce on the cup. "Thanks   
Shinji!"  
  
"Are you sure you want to eat that?" asked Ritsuko, dubious.  
  
"Of course! The normal curry isn't enough for me, so this makes the   
ramen just perfect!" said Misato. Grabbing her chopsticks, she began to   
eat. After the first gulp, she added. "Well, what are you waiting for?   
Go ahead!"  
  
The two dinner guests looked at the meal, hesitating. Finally, Shinji   
and Ritsuko grabbed their chopsticks and grabbed a portion of rice with   
curry. Alyssa was about to place her own portion on her mouth when she   
noticed that Shinji and Ritsuko went very still, their eyes bulging.   
'Alexis... is this food safe for consumption?' she asked her companion   
through their shared link.  
  
'Initial analysis of food doesn't indicate any bacteriological or   
poisonous agents. However, the spice concentration of sauce designated:   
curry is fairly high.' Answered Alexis.   
  
'Oh. Oh well, as dad always says, what doesn't kill you...' with that   
in mind, she ate a fairly big amount of rice with curry. Instantly,   
she felt as if her mouth was on fire! Unconsciously, she dropped her   
chopsticks and, by pure reflex, she made her first mistake of the   
night: she swallowed.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! HELP! I'M BURNING! WATER, WATER!!" survival   
instincts kicked in, making her go for the first thing that resembled   
liquid. That's when she made her second mistake: she went straight for   
Misato's beer cans.  
  
((A little known thing about the beer Misato usually drinks is that,   
for her to get that pleasant buzz, those beers have a higher alcohol   
level than a regular beer. That also explains why, in so many fanfics   
out there, the Children get a hangover after just a couple of beer   
cans. If we add the known medical fact that spicy food tend to increase   
the acid levels of the stomach, therefore leaving it vulnerable to   
alcohol by lowering the thickness of the protective mucus layer that   
coats it, we have the explanation of what happened next. We now return   
to our scheduled story.))  
  
Without thinking, Alyssa grabbed the first can and, in a fair imitation   
of Misato's regular drinking style, she poured it down her throat...   
along with the other three cans on the table. Shinji and Ritsuko   
watched the proceedings with open mouths, unblinking. Misato, however,   
watched all with a smirk. 'I really like this girl!' she thought. 'I   
hope she doesn't go for more beer though. I need to restock after   
tonight.'  
  
After downing the fourth can, Alyssa took her seat with a sigh. She   
was about to say something when, all of a sudden, she stiffened in her   
place.   
  
Shinji, Misato and Ritsuko just blinked, waiting for Alyssa to move.   
After a minute of complete immobility, Shinji stood up and walked next   
to his friend. "Alyssa?" No response. "Alyssa, are you all right?" he   
then tapped her lightly on her shoulder.   
  
THUNK  
  
"ALYSSA!" Shinji freaked when she ended up on the floor.   
  
"Help me get her to the couch!" said Ritsuko, quickly standing up.   
After Misato and her made the girl comfortable on the couch, she   
proceeded to examine her. "Don't worry," she began after checking   
Alyssa's pupil reflexes, "it's just a mild alcoholic shock. She'll wake   
up soon enough, although she'll have a big hangover the next day." It   
was in that moment that they heard Alyssa moan; Shinji went immediately   
to her side, worry etched on his face.  
  
"Alyssa, are you ok? Talk to me."  
  
Alyssa moaned after she opened her eyes just a little, the light   
hurting her abused brain. In her mind, she hardly heard Alexis'   
inquiries about her health. Once she was sure her head wouldn't split   
open, she risked opening her eyes a little more. Moving her head a   
little, she saw that someone was hovering close to her face. Although   
her mental state didn't allow her to focus that well, her jumbled brain   
filled up the visual gaps at the best of its stressed capabilities.  
  
What Alyssa ended up seeing was an angular face, strong features   
gracing it. Chiseled chin, dark hair and black-brown eyes that called   
her to dive in their depths. Lowering her sight, she saw broad   
shoulders and strong arms. Moving her eyes back to that handsome face,   
she zeroed on those full, sensual lips... when she saw them moving   
something clicked in her confused mind, and throwing caution out the   
nearest window, she reacted.  
  
  
Ritsuko and Misato were discussing if to take the girl back to her   
place or let her sleep on Misato's couch when they were interrupted by   
what happened there.  
  
"Alyssa, are you feeling better?"  
  
"Come here... you hunk!"  
  
"What? Hey... HMMMPH!!"  
  
When the two women turned around, they were greeted by the unusual   
sight of Shinji trying to get away from Alyssa, arms flailing madly,   
all the while the girl had her left hand on his nape holding him   
tightly, at the same time her right hand roamed up and down his back.   
Needless to say, she had the poor boy locked in a very strong lip lock,   
all the time Alyssa made purr-like noises.  
  
"WOOHOO!! YEAH GIRL, GO FOR IT!" Cheered Misato after the initial   
surprise wore off.   
  
"MISATO!" exclaimed Ritsuko. She then looked at the 'busy' couple.   
"Come on you two, break it off! That's not proper!"  
  
"Oh come on Rits! Let them have a little fun!" said Misato, smiling.   
As an afterthought, she added. "But if she tries to undress Shinji,   
we'll separate them!"   
  
At the same time, Shinji's state of mind had gone from worried to   
surprised in record time, quickly reaching the panic state. One part   
of him was screaming to him to get away from the drunken girl as soon   
and fast as his legs could, while another one was cheering him and   
berating the other part for interfering. All the time he was mildly   
aware of the way her hand was touching his back, pressing certain   
points with her fingers that sent shivers up and down his spine. When   
he felt her grip relax a little, he seized the opportunity to bolt away   
from her. He just stood there, gasping as if he had run all the way   
from the Geofront and back non-stop.  
  
Fortunately for all the presents, Alyssa went back to sleep, a blissful   
smile adorning her face.  
  
"I wasn't aware that she felt that way towards you, Shin-chan." Said   
Misato, smirking whimsically.  
  
"NO! It's not like that Misato, I swear!" gasped Shinji, trying to   
compose himself (as well as stuck his shirt back on his pants). "I...   
I don't know what came over her!  
  
"Besides your lips?" said Misato, taking a sip from the beer can she   
had been holding all the time. She couldn't help but giggle when Shinji   
went beet-red all over again. "Oh, don't worry Shin-chan. I'm sure she   
reacted that way because of the beer. Tomorrow she will be her normal   
self, you'll see!" The mildly disappointed look on Shinji's expression   
went unnoticed by her.  
  
Seeing that everything was back under control, Ritsuko remembered the   
other thing that brought her that night. "Oh Shinji, I almost forgot!   
I was given Rei's new security card today, but haven't had time to give   
it to her. Could you do me a favor and give it to her?" She then handed   
Shinji the card.  
  
"Uhh, yeah, sure." Said Shinji, glad to talk of anything else besides   
his current experience. After getting the card, he stared at it for a   
long moment.   
  
"She is an attractive girl, isn't she?" commented Misato. "I hope she   
doesn't get jealous if she learns that Alyssa beat her to your lips   
Shin-chan!"  
  
Once more, Shinji stuttered in an attempt to divert that kind of   
attention off him, and then dinner continued under that vein. After   
dinner was over, and seeing that Alyssa had somewhat regained her   
faculties, Shinji and Misato helped her back to her apartment, after   
Ritsuko confirmed that the girl would be ok by the morning.  
  
Unknown to them, Alexis had registered the whole conversation. That new   
bit of information was what dictated her next course of action.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day, Alyssa woke up with a killer headache. After taking a   
couple of Aspirins to help her deal with it, she went to school. She   
was a little disappointed when she noticed that Shinji and Rei weren't   
there, but calmed down when Alexis commented to her that the two young   
pilots went that day to NERV to perform something called   
'synchronization tests.'  
  
'I have a question, pilot Alyssa.' Said Alexis after a moment, using   
their shared mind link.  
  
'Did you say 'question'? What brought that?' asked Alyssa, curious.   
This was the first time that the AC had used that word instead of   
'query'.  
  
'I'm not sure.' Answered Alexis. 'Somehow, it felt more adequate. It   
must be because my thought patterns are more integrated with yours as   
time goes by.'  
  
'Well, I like it! You sound more human-like that way! Anyway, what do   
you want to ask?'  
  
'Are you attracted to Shinji Ikari?' asked Alexis. She felt quite   
surprised at Alyssa's reaction.   
  
The girl in question felt queasy at the thought. Granted, Shinji was   
an ok guy, but he wasn't what she wanted in a boy! 'Wha-wha-wha-what???'  
  
'It's because of what you did yesterday night.' Completed Alexis.   
'After all, you called him 'a hunk', and proceeded to initiate what my   
memory banks indicate as 'mating'. Sensing the distress and confusion   
of her partner, she then proceeded to explain the rather hot osculation   
that took place in Misato's apartment. 'Also to note, it seems that   
your fainting left Shinji Ikari... unsatisfied.'  
  
'Wha... what do you mean.' Asked Alyssa, dreading the answer.  
  
'This morning, when Shinji Ikari went to Rei Ayanami's living quarters   
to give her a new security card, he fell all over her after she left   
her shower. Although I am confused by his reaction; he immediately   
removed himself off her body and let her dress.   
  
'I also want to note, that during your unconscious state, your mind was   
filled with images pertaining certain activities that normally are   
reserved for married couples, all of them in regard of Shinji Ikari.   
Although I can't comprehend why you also included the girl Rei Ayanami   
in such activities.   
  
'Speaking of her,' continued Alexis, unaware of the mental state of   
Alyssa, who was going from surprised to catatonic in no time flat,   
'according to what I recorded from her encounter with Shinji Ikari, I   
seriously doubt that she would enjoy a... what is the term? A Three-Way   
relationship? I am confused in that respect.  
  
'Is this kind of behavior normal for biological entities?'  
  
Alyssa didn't answer immediately, flabbergasted by the revelation.   
First, giving Shinji the mother of all kisses left her mind reeling at   
the concept. But learning that the shy, closed and meek Shinji went to   
the lengths to literally assault Rei in a sexual context... no,   
something was wrong with that picture! That is, not to mention that   
she was having some very adult dreams concerning her friends!   
Fortunately for her, her survival instincts immediately latched into   
one small detail.   
  
'Wait a minute here... how do you know that Shinji did that??'  
  
'I have been employing a new prototype probe for that purpose.   
Codename: Curtis eyes.' Sensing Alyssa's curiosity rise, Alexis then   
proceeded to explain. 'The eye, as its name indicates, is a spherical   
device designed to be equipped with different sensor arrays. In this   
case, a transponder and basic sensor suites. However, the difference   
between it and other probes actually in use by the Agency, is that it   
has the capability of independent flight and stealth mode.'  
  
'So you've been using this... eye to spy on everybody??' asked Alyssa,   
feeling the start of another headache.  
  
'No. Basically, I've been using it to make contact with Rei Ayanami.'  
  
Alyssa's mind did the equivalent of a triple summersault at the news.   
She was so shocked that he barely listened to Alexis' explanation.  
  
'As you indicated on a previous conversation, it was the best course   
of action to ask her directly. It has been highly... educational; I   
guess that's the right word. I will explain tonight what I've learned.   
In any case, I directed the probe to follow her, and by doing that, I   
gained access to NERV HQ.'  
  
'Please... tell me you developed a sense of humor and this is a   
joke...' asked Alyssa, unable to believe that Alexis was so daring.   
Where was the obedient little program she first met? If she had been   
able to think clearer, she would have noticed that Alexis had started   
to behave more like herself.   
  
'There is no humor involved in my actions.' Answered Alexis. 'The   
explanation is simple: after your talk with Doctor Ritsuko Akagi last   
night, it became obvious that the most adequate source of information   
regarding Rei Ayanami was she. At this moment, the probe is inside   
Doctor Akagi's office, attempting to enter her personal computer in   
order to obtain more data.'  
  
  
  
Ritsuko was furious with herself. She had been walking to her office   
when, by a sheer accident, she poured part of her coffee on her lab   
coat; and to think, that she NEVER trips on desks. Not to mention that,   
after that -thing- that Misato called dinner finally was out of her   
system early in the morning, she felt a ravenous need for high-energy   
food. After all, tossing and rolling on her bed trying to digest that   
dinner took a lot of energy. To cope with that need, she added a very   
generous amount of sugar to her coffee. That was what grated more: she   
had measured the amount so precisely... now it was all lost! Well, not   
precisely lost. After all, the coffee still remained with her, but   
only on her person, not on her stomach!  
  
Deciding that her appearance in front of her subordinates (not to   
mention in front of the Commander) had to be impeccable, she entered   
her office in a huff. In one single movement, she threw her stained lab   
coat to the nearby hanger and went to retrieve a clean one from the   
locker in her office. Once changed, she went to her terminal when, to   
her surprise, she noticed that it was running.  
  
'Strange... I turned it off yesterday before going with Misato.' When   
Ritsuko approached the terminal, she was shocked to notice that the   
files on the screen were the ones of the Children! She was about to   
check what else had been hacked when she noticed a faint reflection of   
movement on her screen. Without wasting a second, she opened the top   
drawer of her desk and retrieved a gun. When she turned around, her   
mind immediately froze at the sight in front of her.  
  
There was her stained coat... floating in mid-air! The sticky coffee   
stain plain on top of a seemingly spherical surface, the rest of the   
coat hanging freely, a gentle swishing from the lower part the movement   
that caught her attention.  
  
Before she could make a movement in its direction, the coat suddenly   
headed towards one of the nearby windows and, without stopping for a   
moment, smashed through it. The sudden impact unfroze Ritsuko from her   
shock. Without wasting a second more, Ritsuko went out of her office   
and in pursuit of the runaway coat.  
  
It was a sight completely out of the ordinary, even for NERV. There she   
was, Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, chief researcher of Project E, one of the   
three people in NERV with enough clearance to know all the deepest   
secrets, an intelligence that would put the greatest minds of the world   
to shame... running after a floating, coffee-stained lab coat,   
screaming "SOMEONE STOP THAT COAT!!!"  
  
It wasn't long before there was a long procession of personnel running   
up and down the stairs, corridors and hallways of NERV HQ, with Ritsuko   
at the front of them all. Even when security guards tried to intercept   
the fleeing coat standing in hallway crossings, the coat simply either   
turned in another direction or just plain soared on top of them.   
  
The strange hunt had been going for good ten minutes before the coat   
made a sharp turn... and entered Central Dogma.   
  
Maya Hibuki was checking some notes on her notepad when, all of a   
sudden the main door opened; she was more than surprised upon seeing a   
white form floating in mid air... and heading straight towards her!   
  
And with the brave, powerful screams of "AAAH!!! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!   
GET AWAY!!" she raised her notepad... and hit the coat with all her   
might! Her reaction was so fast that the probe went down without a   
hitch. (Amazing what an adrenaline rush can do.)  
  
Ritsuko tried to stop her mad rush upon seeing the object of her run   
going down. Unfortunately, the other fifteen guards right behind her   
couldn't stop at the same time. The end result was one crushed Dr.   
Akagi under a veritable pile of squirming men. Obviously, that didn't   
sit well to Maya, who once again was using her notepad.  
  
"Hey, get away from her! Get your hands off her, you, you... HENTAI!!!"   
All the while, she punctuated her words with well-placed punches with   
her now dented notepad.  
  
  
  
It was during lunchtime that Alexis finally retook the conversation   
she and Alyssa were having regarding the former's activities regarding   
the use of the probe.  
  
'Oh-oh' commented Alexis.  
  
'Oh-oh? What do you mean oh-oh? I really don't like the way you said   
oh-oh!' responded Alyssa.   
  
'It seems that we have a problem with the probe.'  
  
'What kind of problem? And what do you mean 'WE'?? It was your idea   
sending it in the first place!' said an exasperated Alyssa.   
  
'The probe was captured.' Was the succinct answer.  
  
  
  
It was four hours later, after she regained some of her badly bruised   
dignity and canceling the day's synchronization tests, that Dr. Akagi   
was still working on one of NERV's laboratories. She was writing on a   
terminal when Gendo and Fuyutzuki entered the lab. Upon noticing their   
entry, Dr. Akagi stood up and addressed the Commander. "I was about to   
call you sir."  
  
"What have you found?" asked Gendo.  
  
"Is that thing one of SEELE's new toys?" added Fuyutzuki.   
  
"I think you could tell me that, but personally, I doubt it." Said   
Ritsuko. Noticing Fuyutzuki's raised eyebrow, she signaled them to   
follow her while walking towards a nearby workbench. She continued her   
explanation. "First, the kind of alloy used for the surface of the   
sphere is extremely dense, but at the same time lightweight. Second,   
when the technicians tried to open it, they used five diamond tipped   
drills just to open a small orifice to allow the saw blades a point to   
grab. When the saws didn't work, we had to resort to the use of lasers.   
Even then, we finished opening that thing an hour ago."  
  
"Are you saying that the metal that makes that sphere is impervious to   
normal means?" asked Gendo.  
  
"What I'm saying is that that metal is like nothing I've ever seen or   
heard in my entire life." Answered Ritsuko. "It's light as aluminum   
foil, but strong enough to rival the best of our EVA's armors. I have   
some metallurgy experts trying to analyze it, but it will take time. I   
hope we can duplicate it for use on the Evangelions."  
  
"What about its floating and stealth capabilities?" inquired Fuyutzuki.   
"Have you found anything?"  
  
"That is what I want to show you gentlemen." She then pointed to the   
assorted pile of electronic components scattered all over the   
workbench, along with one half sphere. Pointing at one small   
crystal-like piece, she said. "For all that we could surmise in such   
short amount of time, this thing is the main propulsion drive. Unlike   
an Angel's core, it doesn't generate its own power, but it's   
proportioned by this three units." She then took one small gray   
cylinder next to the crystal. "One of the other technicians had the   
brilliant idea to treat it like a common battery and put it in one   
portable radio. That," she then pointed to a nearby lump of melted   
plastic, "was the result. Whatever they are made of, this little   
things generate enough power to keep running the MAGI for hours,   
according to our initial estimates."  
  
"What about sensors and the likes?" asked Fuyutzuki.  
  
"We haven't had time to find them yet." Said Ritsuko, sighing.   
"However, we found what passed as a computer. I already plugged it to   
the MAGI as soon as we extracted it for them to analyze it, that's what   
I was doing when you arrived." In that moment, a signal came from the   
terminal Ritsuko was using. The three of them hurried to it to see the   
results. "It... it can't be..." murmured Ritsuko, amazed at the   
readings.  
  
"There has to be a mistake." Added Fuyutzuki.  
  
Ritsuko ran the test again, and once more got the same results. "No...   
everything checks out. But this is impossible... There is no way for   
this thing to even exist, much less work!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" inquired Gendo.  
  
Ritsuko read the results one more time before answering. "Sir... if   
what the MAGI report is true... then what we have here is the portable   
version of the MAGI themselves!" turning around, she noticed that   
Gendo had one eyebrow raised. Filing the strange happening for further   
analysis, she explained. "You see, the MAGI started uploading some of   
the data they normally dump. When they noticed that the full capacity   
of this thing hadn't been reached, they decided to upload more and   
more information. The saturation point was reached when about 80% of   
the total amount of data contained in the MAGI was uploaded."  
  
"Then, do you think that this... device... was manufactured by SEELE?"   
asked Gendo.  
  
"Commander... the technology to build this thing doesn't even exist on   
_theory_, much less the manufacturing processes to build it!" exclaimed   
Ritsuko. "Whoever... or whatever built this sphere has a technology far   
more advanced than anything we have."  
  
Further explanations had to be put on hold when the alarms began to   
blare. Immediately, the three of them left the laboratory, but her   
minds kept coming back to the strange device they happened to capture.   
Gendo in particular was already trying to fit what he had learned into   
his plans, wondering how to use it in his own personal quest, one   
thought foremost in his mind: 'I must have this technology. It could   
give me the means necessary to fulfill my destiny.'  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Just like the last time, as soon as the alarms went off, Alyssa headed   
towards the warehouse and went into the Manta. Once the ship was on   
stealth mode and floating lazily above the city, Alyssa resumed her   
questions.  
  
"All right Alexis, are you absolutely sure that they won't get anything   
from the probe? Dad will kill me if he finds out!"   
  
"Do not worry about it, Pilot Alyssa." Responded Alexis. "According to   
the data I have gathered so far, they don't have the technological   
capabilities to duplicate anything they could learn from the probe."  
  
"Well, that's reassuring." Said Alyssa, sighing. "Now, any signs of   
the new arrival yet?"  
  
"I detect the presence of a massive object flying in this direction.   
Bearing 2-4-5, north by north-east."  
  
"All right! Take us there!" it wasn't long for them to fly within   
visual range of the target. Once she saw it, Alyssa couldn't help but   
whistle. "Man... they're just getting weirder and weirder! What can   
you tell me about this one, Alexis?"  
  
Alexis focused the Manta's sensors on the 5th Angel, showing a 3D image   
of it on the cockpit's crystal. The details of the prismatic angel   
appeared along a series of numeric strings. "Crystalline life form,   
emitting the same kind of unidentified shield detected on the previous   
Angel. Energy emanations higher than the previous one. The reflective   
surface of the entity seems to absorb the surrounding environmental   
energy, adding to its already high power levels, similar to   
high-efficiency solar panels. More detailed analysis can't be obtained   
due to aforementioned shield."  
  
"Oh well, we can't win them all." Sighed Alyssa, shrugging her   
shoulders. "Stay with it, and keep your eyes open."   
  
"Complying." It wasn't long before they reached the center of Tokyo-3;   
upon arrival, Alexis immediately intercepted the messages coming from   
NERV indicating the launch of EVA-01. However, something else happened   
at the same time.  
  
"Warning! High-energy emissions concentrating on the periphery of the   
Angel! Energy readings indicate that the Angel is preparing to fire a   
particle weapon!"  
  
"WHAT???"   
  
It was in that instant that EVA-01 came out to the surface. Alyssa   
hardly had time to look at it when the Angel fired. The concentrated   
blast went through the front building as if it wasn't even there,   
striking the EVA right in the chest. Because Alexis had linked with the   
communications channels between NERV and Shinji, Alyssa couldn't help   
but listen to the screams coming from the entry plug.   
  
"SHINJIIIIIIII!!!!!!"""  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Man, this is the largest chapter I've written so far. I've been trying   
to comply some of the e-mails that I've received for this story, and I   
want to thank all who have written to me so far. I'm not sure when the   
next chapter will come out, since Real Life is sticking its head.   
Although I'll try to come up with the next one ASAP.  
  
I want to thank my pre-reader Yohann DeSabrais. Thanks man! This work   
would be horribly awful without your great C&C!  
  
And especially, I want to thank you, the reader, for giving me the   
drive to continue writing. I'll do my best to improve for you!   
  
Next on NoG...  
  
The conclusion of the attack of the 5th Angel!  
  
More on Gendo's plan to snatch the Manta!  
  
The arrival of Asuka to Japan!  
  
All that and more, so... BE THERE!  



	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion copyright Gainax in Japan and ADVideo in America. This is just   
for entertainment and no monetary purpose is achieved by this work. Characters used   
without permission.  
  
Although this is not my first fanfic, it is my first regarding Evangelion. Therefore,   
gentle reader(s), treat it as a first-time fic, ok? Thanks for your comprehension,   
and hope you like it!  
  
Now, a little clarification here: As I mentioned above, this is not my first fic, but   
I'm going to introduce a character of my own... no, don't go!! Sheesh... ok, now that   
you're back, let's continue. Ahem Well, for this purpose, I'm going to use an   
approach I used for a previous one I'm still writing. Instead of putting Shinji and   
co. in strange situations, I'll... well, you'll see!  
  
And now, without more delays... let the show begin!!!  
  
  
WARNING!!!  
SPOILERS AHEAD!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!   
  
  
THE NAME OF THE GAME  
  
An NGE fic by  
Commander Galos (gabinol@infosel.net.mx)  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Alyssa didn't know how long she remained watching the now empty street after EVA-01   
had been retrieved. The only thing that was running through her mind over and over   
was Shinji's screams when the Angel's particle beam hit the Evangelion. She was still   
in a daze when Alexis talked again.  
  
"Angel is deploying a crystal-like structure under it. Its function appears to be a   
drilling device. Analyzing." Grateful for the intrusion on her battered mental   
processes, Alyssa leaned back on her seat and waited for Alexis' analysis. She didn't   
have to wait long. "Analysis terminated. Strange protrusion is a hollow drill, its tip   
and spiral-like protrusions appear to be made of an energy-reinforced crystal of   
unknown composition, although traces of diamond, quartz and beryllium have been   
detected."  
  
"Do... do you have any information regarding Shinji?" inquired Alyssa, worried for   
her friend.   
  
"According to transmissions, pilot Shinji Ikari has been retrieved and moved to   
NERV's medical facilities. More information can't be gained at this point." Answered   
Alexis.  
  
"Let's go home, Alexis... I need to think." Said Alyssa, feeling tired all of a   
sudden.   
  
  
  
Half an hour later, Alyssa was back on her place, lying on her bed. She had curled in   
a ball, trying to cope with the emotions that coursed through her mind. First and   
foremost was Worry for Shinji. She could only imagine what the poor guy had been   
through when that monster had hurt him. Second, was Fear... fear for her new friends'   
security and lives. And last was Anger... anger against those strange beings that   
kept hurting innocents. Why were those aliens doing that? What were they looking for?   
  
She was starting to fall asleep when Alexis talked to her. "Pilot Alyssa... are you   
all right?"  
  
"No... but thanks for asking." Said Alyssa. "What do you want Alexis?"  
  
"Since I lost the only probe we had available... I need your authorization for our   
next step."  
  
"What step? What are you talking about?" asked Alyssa, curious about what the AC was   
planning now.  
  
"Before you returned here, I left the Manta's sensors open. Apparently, there is some   
sort of activity regarding the new Angel. I need your authorization to send the Manta,   
piloted by the synthezoid, to gather more information."  
  
Alyssa just sighed, deep in thought. After a couple of minutes she stood up and headed   
to the second bedroom. Upon entry, she took a good look at the synthezoid. She   
observed the strange being that originally was thought to just test the Manta and   
return home... something that she had disrupted with her need to find a place where   
she could think and re-order her life.   
  
The synthezoid was a humanoid-looking being, about the same height of Alyssa. Dressed   
in a one-piece silver flight suit, the unit's head was covered with a helmet that   
covered its whole head, with an oval dark faceplate in front that covered the whole of   
the 'face'. Completely androgynous, the synthezoid was an artificial humanoid, a   
cyborg whose organic parts had been cultivated in a laboratory. Or perhaps it was more   
accurate to say that it was a puppet, a marionette that danced to the tunes played by   
its masters. Alyssa left those and other thoughts fade on the back of her mind for   
the time being.   
  
After taking a good look at the synthezoid, she finally talked. "All right Alexis...   
send it. Gather all the information you can and... we'll talk about it later."  
  
"Acknowledge." Immediately, the synthezoid walked out of the room and went out of the   
apartment. Alyssa was about to comment about the synthezoid being seen like that when   
she remembered that the city was still on alert, all the people still in the shelters.   
It was highly improbable that somebody could notice it. Seeing that everything was in   
Alexis' hands (so to speak), Alyssa returned to her room and tried to rest... and   
plan what to do with what she would learn.  
  
  
Two hours later, Alexis commented with Alyssa what she had learned. During the first   
hour, the Manta's sensors had relayed what had happened. Apparently, NERV was testing   
the Angel's defensive and offensive capabilities. First, by the use of a balloon in   
the form and equal size of EVA-01 carried by a remote-controlled boat; which had been   
blasted in a moment. Second, from a far-away placed railroad, a heavy mortar was fired   
against the Angel. Again, it was destroyed after the shot made contact with its   
AT-field.   
  
But the biggest surprise came when the Manta followed Captain Katsuragi to one of the   
military depots of the JSDF... followed by an EVA unit they hadn't seen before.   
Painted in a yellow-orange color, it sported one eye and a glowing green dome on top   
of the head. Even more surprising was that the pilot, according to the intercepted   
transmissions, was none other than Rei Ayanami!   
  
Alyssa was looking at the hologram projected from the gems of the bracer when she   
noticed what was extracted from the depot, via lifting the roof. "What the heck is   
that? It looks like some kind of rifle or something."  
  
"According to sensor data," reported Alyssa, "the equipment appears to be a positron   
rifle. However, recent projections of power generation of this city prove that the   
actual energy reserves available are insufficient for an optimal usage of this weapon."  
  
"Mmmm... I wonder what are they planning to do..." wondered Alyssa. After the briefing   
was over, she headed towards the kitchen to drink some water. After rinsing the glass,   
she addressed Alexis. "Keep the Manta on the air, checking everything. They wouldn't   
mobilize all this equipment for nothing."  
  
"Acknowledge."  
  
Their answer came a couple of hours later. From a series of broadcasts going all over   
the main island, Alexis deduced that...  
  
"NERV is redirecting the power of all of Japan to this city. There is a 99.486%   
probability that the energy will be used with the positron rifle the Manta detected   
earlier."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" inquired Alyssa, puzzled. She didn't expect that the   
inhabitants could do something like that in such a short amount of time.  
  
"Mobilization of heavy duty electric equipment has been detected, along with a lot of   
personnel that has been transported to a place designation: Mount Futago." Answered   
Alexis. "The total amount of power being redirected is 185+ million kilowatts,   
sufficient for a good shot against the Angel. However, without actual structural data   
of the positron rifle, I am incapable of calculating the probabilities of success for   
this maneuver, codenamed: Operation Yashima."  
  
"You've learned a lot in a short time Alexis. I'm impressed!" commented Alyssa.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Alyssa raised an eyebrow upon hearing Alexis' acknowledgment; this was a first!   
'Well, Alexis is learning more each passing day!' she thought for herself. 'I wonder   
how she'll react once the integration is complete?' smiling to herself, she headed to   
the entrance, grabbed her coat and went out.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Alexis, curious.  
  
"To the school! While you were analyzing the data, Kensuke called. He, Touji and   
others are gathering at the school's roof. Apparently, he learned from his father   
that the Evangelions are going to get out around six o' clock, so we're going to get   
a good look at them when they appear."  
  
"Kensuke Aida is very resourceful." Commented Alexis. "Perhaps we should consider   
enlisting his help to achieve our mission."  
  
Alyssa didn't say a thing, but during the whole walk to the school building she   
couldn't help but feel a chill running down her spine each time she considered   
'working' side-to-side with Kensuke...  
  
  
On her way to the school, she bought some snacks and sodas from vending machines still   
working, same that she and the guys gathered at the roof were enjoying. The sun was   
starting to set, and the people waiting for the Eva's appearance was starting to get   
nervous.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Touji, leaning against the railing.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll get here, you'll see!" answered Kensuke, sighing. He had   
answered the same question for the last five minutes. He was sure that his father was   
right on his information, so he wasn't worried. However, having to repeat himself so   
many times was starting to grate on his nerves.  
  
"Come on, be patient Touji!" added Alyssa. "After all, moving those things must take   
lots of time!"  
  
Touji glared at her, and was about to retort when the birds from a nearby mountain   
took flight. Everybody turned in that direction just in time to watch...  
  
"Hey, the mountain is opening!" noticed one of the other boys.  
  
Effectively, among the sound of warning sirens, one side of the mountain moved aside,   
revealing an underground passage. As soon as the massive doors were completely open,   
the forms of EVA-01 and EVA-00 emerged from the depths of NERV HQ. As soon as they   
were clear, glowing as if surrounded by fire thanks to the setting sun, the people   
gathered at the roof cheered them.  
  
Using their mind link, Alyssa inquired. 'Alexis, is the Manta scanning them?'  
  
'Systems up and running.' Answered the AC. 'The ship is already on stealth mode,   
flying nearby.'  
  
'Good! Could you tell me what is that thing one of the Evangelions is carrying? Looks   
like a shield.'  
  
'Collating sensor data... analysis complete. Apparently, that object is the bottom of   
a space shuttle, wired to use an electromagnetic envelop to reinforce it. However,   
comparison between structural integrity of shield and actual data from the Angel's   
particle weapon indicate that the former is insufficient for prolonged protection   
against the latter.'  
  
Alyssa considered the new information for a few seconds before coming to decision.   
After saying her farewells to the group, she headed to the sports field. 'Alexis,   
call the Manta to pick us up. I want to see the Evangelions in action!'  
  
'Pilot Alyssa, are you sure this is necessary?' Inquired Alexis, puzzled. 'I mean, I   
do not see any need for us to be on-site.'  
  
'I'll explain to you once the Manta is here, all right? Now, call it.'  
  
'Complying.'   
  
Unknown to them both, since Alexis was busy sending the recall signal to the Manta, a   
couple of eyes were watching her.  
  
"What is she doing in here?" whispered Touji to his companion.  
  
"Beats me, but I bet it's nothing good!" responded Kensuke, prepping his camcorder.   
This time, he had showed to Touji that the battery pack was fresh and the disk was in   
working order. "I suspect that she's calling her mothership using a telepathic   
communication thingie."  
  
"You are nuts, you know?" commented Touji, sighing heavily. He still didn't know how   
he let Kensuke convince him to watch Alyssa after she left the roof. He could be doing   
something more constructive... like being in the same shelter as Hikari... just to   
make sure she was fine, of course!  
  
After a minute have passed with nothing happening, he was about to tell Kensuke that   
he was going back home when he noticed that his friend's respiration had come out as   
a strangled gasp. Promptly shifting his attention towards the field, he gasped as well   
at what he saw.  
  
Out of nowhere, a strange craft had appeared in front of the girl, who was boarding   
it! The ship had a strange arrowhead-like design, a strange blue color that he   
couldn't identify. But what was more surprising was that, when Alyssa was onboard,   
the craft suddenly disappeared in thin air! And he hadn't heard a thing! He and   
Kensuke remained silent and unmoving until it was dark. When he talked again, Touji's   
voice was subdued.  
  
"Kensuke?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not believing you."  
  
"That's ok... I was... hoping to... be wrong, you know?"  
  
"Yeah..."   
  
Their conversation finished, the two of them headed back to the nearest shelter, deep   
in thought. It wasn't until he was back in his room that Kensuke noticed that he had   
forgotten to turn off his camcorder. Deciding to do it early in the morning, he went   
to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Pilot Alyssa? Wake up."  
  
"Huh? Wha... what?" Alyssa opened her eyes, heavy with sleep. After the first hour   
without anything happening, she had decided to take a nap. She still didn't   
understand why some people back home wanted to become observers during their missions.   
Surveillance work was so boring! While she slept, she left Alexis to handle the   
monitoring of the events.  
  
"Looks like Operation Yashima is about to start. Energy has been diverted from the   
whole of Japan to this location a moment ago, and Pilots Ikari and Ayanami had   
boarded their Evangelions and gotten in position." Reported Alexis.  
  
"Good! Let's see how they're doing." Moving the Manta to a side of the whole   
operation, Alyssa noticed that EVA-00 had positioned itself to the left and front of   
the other Eva, while EVA-01 was on its belly, holding the positron rifle and aiming   
it. Turning the ship a little, she noticed that Tokyo-3 was now completely   
blacked-out, the exception being the area where the Angel hovered, a sort of bluish   
light emanating from it.  
  
"Query, Pilot Alyssa. While I understand the need of making a direct observation of   
the proceedings of an operation of this scale, what I do not understand is why you   
should be here."  
  
"Because of what you said before, remember?" said Alyssa, shifting her attention back   
to the Evangelions. "The shield that they are using is insufficient protection against   
a direct blast. So, in case that thing fires in this direction, we'll help protecting   
then using our own shields. That will give them a better chance of survival."  
  
"I must object to this course of action." Retorted Alexis, her tone somewhat miffed.   
"Although the Manta's shielding system is adequate for protection against such a   
blast, there are two limiting factors. One, the general protection area is quite   
small in relation to an Evangelion. And two, you will be taking a considerable risk,   
a risk that is unacceptable."  
  
"Maybe so..." said Alyssa, sighing deeply. "But I'll do it anyway."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Because... it's the right thing to do."  
  
Alexis considered the answer for a couple of seconds before talking again. "I do not   
understand."  
  
"You will, don't worry." Alyssa was about to say something else when things began to   
happen at a rapid pace.  
  
Alexis began to give a rapid-paced report in that instant. "Alert! Sensors picking up   
massive surge of energy emanating from the Angel. It is preparing to fire in this   
direction. Power charge of positron rifle is complete, targeting protocols indicate   
that shot is imminent."  
  
No more time for words existed, since both EVA-01 and the Angel fired at the same   
time. However, the moment the shots crossed paths over a nearby lake, the energy of   
the shots began to interact between them, causing the shots to curl for an instant   
before going astray. The Eva's shot hit on the city outskirts, while the Angel's shot   
hit on the nearby hillside, sending a shockwave that buffeted the nearby ground   
vehicles and the Manta in the air.   
  
"What happened??" asked Alyssa after regaining control of the Manta.  
  
"The magnetic casings of both particle and positron beams interacted between   
themselves, altering their courses and sending then astray." Reported Alexis. "ALERT!   
Angel is charging again, preparing for a second shot!"  
  
"WHAT???" screeched Alyssa, looking in the direction of the Evangelions' position.   
"Are they ready to shot again?"  
  
Alexis immediately focused the ship's sensors in the direction of the Evas, getting a   
reading. "Positron rifle is recharging, however, recharge rate is slower than the   
Angel's. The latter will shot first."  
  
"Standby to de-cloak, and charge shield!" ordered Alyssa.  
  
In that instant, the Angel fired towards the Evas. Alyssa didn't have time to even   
think what to do when the particle beam impacted the Evangelions' position, a shower   
of energy spreading all over the place. The Manta's cockpit polarized itself   
automatically to compensate the sudden brightness, revealing to a stunned Alyssa an   
incredible sight.  
  
EVA-00 was standing in front of the Angel's beam, using its shield to deflect the   
attack. However, it was obvious that the shield wasn't going to last long, since it   
was melting at an accelerated rate. It wouldn't be long before it finally gave way.  
  
"MOVE!!!" screamed Alyssa at seeing it.  
  
"Negative." Before Alyssa could ask, Alexis explained herself.  
  
"The discharge of the particle beam and our shield will create a magnetic bubble of   
sufficient strength to deviate the positron shot. Our intervention will doom them."  
  
Alyssa still tried to direct the Manta in front of the enemy beam, however her   
attempts were thwarted by Alexis' intervention, forcing her to watch in horrified   
fascination how EVA-00 withstood the shot. It seemed to her like an eternity before   
the positron rifle fired again, and even more before the yellow shot of the Angel   
stopped.  
  
"Positron beam hit the target." Reported Alexis, her voice sounding alleviated.   
"Direct hit. The Angel has been totally disabled."  
  
Alyssa didn't have time to comment to that, however, since in that instant EVA-01   
moved towards the damaged Eva... and ripped off a section of armor, revealing the   
entry plug. With infinite care, the purple Evangelion grabbed the plug and gently   
lowered it to the ground. A moment later, EVA-01's own entry plug exited, allowing   
Shinji to hurry towards Rei's plug.  
  
Alyssa was shaken out of her stupor when the Manta began to land on a nearby clearing.   
"Alexis, what are you doing??"  
  
"Pilot Ayanami is in need of medical attention," responded the Artificial   
Consciousness, "I am taking control of the synthezoid to aid in her rescue. Pilot   
Alyssa must remain on the ship."  
  
Alyssa was about to retort to Alexis' actions when she began to think again.   
Rationalizing the situation, she realized that, having the chance to have thought it   
first, she would have done the exact same thing.   
  
  
Shinji was worried beyond belief for Rei. After the first shot missed the Angel, his   
worse nightmare came to life when the Angel fired again before the rifle was charged.   
He felt his heart and soul break when the shield that EVA-00 was using finally gave   
up, leaving it defenseless to the onslaught. The pain he felt was still fresh in his   
memory, and cringed at the thought of what a fragile girl like Rei had felt in those   
short seconds.   
  
Almost falling after leaving his entry plug, Shinji raced towards Rei's plug. Once in   
there, he began to struggle with the emergency hatch lock. However, the metal was   
incredibly hot, beginning to burn his hands through his plug suit's gloves. He didn't   
mind it and continued to struggle, focusing all his attention on the task at hand.   
  
So, it didn't come as a big surprise when he was shoved away by a strong hand. When   
Shinji turned around, he was greeted with the sight of a silver-clad humanoid figure   
standing next to the entry plug; without an apparent effort, the strange being placed   
its hands on both sides of the emergency hatch... and ripped it off its hinges.   
  
The onslaught of emotions he was feeling was enough for Shinji to make him react once   
the entrance was clear. Before the strange figure could move in that direction,   
Shinji was quickly at the entrance of the plug. The first thing he noticed was the   
immobile figure of Rei, sprawled on her seat.   
  
"REI!! Rei, answer me, are you all right??" Shinji felt that his soul returned to his   
body when he heard the blue haired girl moan. "Rei!"  
  
The first thing Rei noticed when she woke up was the pain that coursed all over her   
body, especially on her chest. Knowing that this was an after-effect of the experience   
due to the synchronization, she forced herself to open her eyes. Once her blurred   
vision cleared enough, she saw Shinji looking at her, worry etched on his face. But   
most noticeably...  
  
"Shinji... why are you crying?" It was puzzling to her, especially since Shinji was   
smiling at her at the same time.  
  
Still sobbing a little, Shinji gave his answer. "Rei... never... NEVER... say goodbye   
again before going to a mission. It's... it's sad. Never say that again in front of   
me, please."  
  
Rei almost frowned at the words, puzzled, when suddenly a memory came forth. It was   
of Commander Ikari, right after he had rescued her from the entry plug after the   
activation test incident. That memory made her gasp.   
  
"Rei! Are you all right?" asked Shinji, suddenly worried at her reaction.  
  
"I'm ashamed... I don't know how to react." Answered Rei, looking away from Shinji.  
  
"Why don't you try to smile then?" was the answer. Rei pondered a moment the   
request... finally, she did it.  
  
Shinji's heart skipped a beat at the sight. Rei, normally, had a serene, gothic-like   
beauty already. But a smiling Rei... she was simply gorgeous! He could gladly have   
remained watching her smile for the rest of his life, but he was gently pushed aside   
by a strong hand. When he turned around, he saw the strange being standing behind him,   
its hand on his shoulder moving him to one side.   
  
Rei's surprise was pretty big when she saw the new arrival. A silver-clad figure with   
a faceplate that covered the entire front of its head was now standing at the   
entrance. She watched as the stranger seemed to observe her intently for a moment   
before picking her up and taking her out of the entry plug, and again, with great   
care, it placed her gently on the ground in front of a shocked Shinji.   
  
Rei watched intently at the strange being, a memory tickling on the back of her mind.   
Something about it reminded her of something she had seen recently. Suddenly, she   
knew. Looking intently at the faceplate, she said one word.  
  
"Alexis?"  
  
The figure barely nodded, but Rei caught the movement anyway. Turning in Shinji's   
direction, the figure first pointed a finger at him, then signaled its own 'face'   
around eye level, then pointed in Rei's direction Shinji caught the meaning of the   
gesture.  
  
"Yes. I'll look after her."  
  
It was at that moment that the sound made by the rescue teams, lead by Misato, was   
heard by the trio. Nodding in the direction of the Children, the synthezoid turned   
around and headed in the direction of a nearby tree cluster.  
  
  
  
Once the synthezoid was back onboard, the Manta cloaked again and headed in the   
direction of the warehouse they were using. The travel was made in silence, both   
Alyssa and Alexis keeping their thoughts for themselves. It was right when Alyssa was   
leaving the cockpit once the ship was secured when Alexis made a comment.  
  
"Pilot Alyssa?"  
  
"Yes Alexis?"  
  
"Remember when I questioned you about your motives of wanting to intervene in the   
local affairs?"   
  
"Yes Alexis, I remember. Why do you ask?"  
  
Alexis hesitated for a couple of seconds before answering. "Because... I finally   
understand what you meant with 'the right thing to do.' From now on, you have my full   
cooperation."  
  
"Thank you Alexis. I appreciate it." Alyssa smiled all the way back to her apartment,   
and her smile remained on her face all night while she slept.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Early the next morning, Gendo, Fuyutzuki and Ritsuko were together in the main office   
to discuss the events of the last attack. At the moment, Dr. Akagi had finished   
telling the amount of damage EVA-00 suffered when they finally reached what   
interested the most to the Commander.  
  
"So, according to pilot Ikari, the new... arrival... simply ripped the hatch off the   
entry plug?" asked the sub-commander.  
  
"That's right." Answered Dr. Akagi. "That, by itself, is an amazing feat. The entry   
plug, as you already know, is designed to withstand anything short of an N2 mine blast   
at point blank range; however, after looking at the hand-like prints on the metal, it   
leads me to believe that the strength of that strange being is enough to resist any   
attempt to capture it with conventional methods.  
  
"And that's not all, "she continued, "if the description of its clothes given by both   
pilots is accurate, that being seems to be wearing a suit made of the same material   
the sphere we captured is made of. So, that implies that using firearms against it   
will be futile."  
  
"It can't be that strong, is it?" asked Fuyutzuki, frowning at the idea of such being   
getting curious enough to enter NERV headquarters and not being able to stop it.  
  
"Even if the material of that suit has just half the strength of that strange metal...   
in short, the MAGI estimate that activating the self-destruct of Terminal Dogma would   
be the only way to stop it, and even then... the success probability is calculated as   
a 67.56443%." Finished Dr. Akagi.  
  
Silence reigned in the office for a couple of minutes, after such the Commander   
finally spoke. "It is obvious that a conventional approach won't accomplish anything.   
However, it seems that this stranger is interested on the First Child. Keep her under   
constant surveillance in case a new contact is established. You are all dismissed."  
  
Once he was alone, Gendo began to think of how to get a grab on this... visitor. Yes,   
Rei was the key to it, and he was ready to use the opportunity to its fullest. If he   
could get a hold on the technology that being was so blatantly displaying, his trump   
cards' deck would be more than enough to overpower SEELE with the greatest of ease.   
Even more, perhaps he could find an alternate way to finally accomplish what he   
wanted all these years. At that thought, one word escaped his lips.  
  
"Yui..."  
  
* * * *  
  
  
The school day had gone pretty uneventful so far. The professor had been droning about   
his experiences after Second Impact as always, allowing Alyssa to catch up on some   
sleep. After all, everything that had happened during the Angel's attack had taken   
its toll. What came as an unexpected bonus was that Alexis was taking notes for her!   
Alyssa was glad that the AC was showing more interest in the mundane things of life,   
freeing her to do other things. When the bell rang signaling the start of lunch, she   
took her bento and headed to a nearby tree to enjoy it. She wished she could have   
shared it with Rei of Shinji, but both had, apparently, been called by NERV to spend   
some time in the hospital for a checkup.   
  
She was halfway though her lunch when a couple of shadows blocked the sun from her.   
Turning her head up, she saw Touji and Kensuke looking straight at her. What was   
strange were their expressions: Touji looked... scared, while Kensuke looked smug.   
Leaving her half-eaten lunch on the grass next to her, she addressed them, smiling   
brightly. "Hi! What's up?"  
  
When she talked, Touji almost jumped out of his tracksuit and ran for the hills,   
screaming. He was tremendously nervous now that he knew that Kensuke had been right   
all this time (who would have thought?). After returning home, he had been assaulted   
by images coming from all those bad sci-fi anime that Kensuke had forced him to watch   
in the past. Images of slime-oozing, tentacled horrors roaming around doing horrible   
things to the helpless inhabitants of the Earth filled his mind. He was half-expecting   
Alyssa to already know they had seen her board her spaceship and blast them with a   
death-ray or something... or perhaps, as Kensuke had told Shinji one day, abduct   
them, perform horrible things to their minds and turn them into her dutiful slaves.   
Bullies? No problem, he could face them with a smile on his face. Angels? Big deal!   
Leave them to Shinji and Rei and bam, angel fricassee! But how do you deal with   
someone that has been fooling you so easily?  
  
Kensuke, on the other hand, was ecstatic. Finally, vindication!! All the research,   
all the preparation, all the watching of anime and bad sci-fi soap operas had finally   
come to fruition for this very same moment! The moment when an emissary of mankind   
(namely, himself) finally made contact with an intelligent being from outer space   
(Angels were supposed to be aliens, but they seemingly wanted to blow mankind to   
kingdom's come, so in his book, they didn't count). Dreams of barely-clad, nubile   
girls fawning all over him filled his mind... among other things better left to the   
imagination.  
  
Clearing his throat, Kensuke decided to use the direct approach. "Don't play innocent   
with us, Starr... we know!"  
  
Alyssa blinked at the two boys, idly thinking that they were acting odder than usual.   
Scratching the back of her neck, she asked. "Excuse me? Know what? What are you   
talking about?"  
  
"Perhaps this will refresh your memory...." Said Kensuke, handing her a photo he had   
extracted from his camcorder's disk that morning. He had to admit it, it was a real   
beauty! There she was, Alyssa entering the strange craft, which was floating in the   
air without any means apparent. When Alyssa's eyes bulged when she saw the photo, he   
knew he had her right where he wanted her. "So, care to explain it, or do you prefer   
us to show it to NERV? I bet they will be interested in talking with you after seeing   
it."  
  
Touji felt a chill running down his spine when he heard Kensuke said that. 'What is   
he doing??" he thought. 'Is he trying to kill us all??'  
  
Alyssa, meanwhile, was staring at the photo in her hands. 'When did he took it?? And   
why didn't you warn me about them being so close, eh Alexis?'  
  
'I'm sorry.' Answered Alexis thought their mental link. 'My attention was focused on   
the Manta in that moment. I did not do a sensor sweep to check the area.'  
  
'What's done is done... very well, what did my dad tell me about situations like this?   
Oh yes! Get a higher bidder position and bluff my way out of it!'  
  
'Pilot Alyssa... I don't think that is appropriate for this situation...' said Alexis,   
dubious of that course of action.  
  
'Watch and learn!' finished Alyssa. Handing back the photo, she schooled her facial   
expression to a serious mask. "All right... you got me. What is it do you want?"  
  
Kensuke smiled brightly in triumph. Success!!! Unfortunately, he used one of the most   
cliché lines in all history. "Take me to your leader!!"   
  
Touji and Alyssa developed some very big sweat drops at that statement.   
  
"I don't know..." muttered Alyssa. "You don't seem the kind of person we are looking   
for. Not even you Touji... however, there is a couple of persons around here more   
suitable. Perhaps I shall forward my schedule and talk with our class-rep, don't you   
think?"  
  
"You stay away from her!!!" growled Touji, his fear being replaced by a fierce need   
to protect Hikari.   
  
'Gotcha!' thought Alyssa in triumph. "All right, let's make a deal then, ok? You three   
come to my place and we'll discuss this matter more deeply. And no Touji, Hikari MUST   
come, since she's one of the people we intend to talk with anyway, so she needs to   
come." She then stood up, taking her half-consumed bento with her. "Oh, and don't   
think of talking about this meeting with anybody, you hear? The consequences would   
be... unpleasant." She then turned around to head for class, leaving a stunned pair   
of boys behind.  
  
'Pilot Alyssa...' inquired Alexis once they were alone in the corridors. 'Why did you   
include subject Hikari in this meeting? It is bad enough that those two caught us,   
and you plan to add a third one? This is highly irregular, not to mention dangerous.'  
  
'I have my reasons, Alexis.' Answered Alyssa. 'You see, we need a way to control   
Touji, and seeing how big of a crush he has on our dear class-rep, she is the most   
logical selection to do that, understand?'  
  
'I understand that, and I applaud your insight. But what about subject Kensuke? How   
are we going to control him?'  
  
'You'll see... now, let's think of what to talk with them about, ok?' Alyssa had   
reached the classroom when the bell rang, so she got ready to think deeply on what to   
tell the others after class.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
It was a strange trio of youngsters the one that approached Alyssa's apartment.   
Kensuke seemed somewhat... bouncy at being there. Touji, on the contrary, was looking   
at all sides. Even more, he seemed to have developed a nervous twitch on his right   
eye, not to mention the fact that he was walking rather closely to Hikari.  
  
The last fact didn't go unnoticed by the class-rep. Granted, she somewhat enjoyed the   
proximity of the taller boy, but still... she was starting to feel a little   
overwhelmed. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that he was actually   
afraid of being here.  
  
Clearing her throat, she addressed the two boys accompanying her. "All right, now,   
can you tell me what are we doing here? I have to go back home soon, you know?"  
  
"That's a great idea class-rep!" blurted Touji, sounding a little hysterical. "I'll   
walk you back home!"  
  
"Will you calm down??" said an exasperated Kensuke. "Nothing's going to happen, you'll   
see!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" inquired Hikari, suddenly intrigued. "And why would   
something might happen? We are here to help Alyssa with her homework... right?"  
  
Touji was about to say something when, suddenly, the front door of the apartment   
opened, and a female voice none of them recognized at first said: "ENTER."  
  
Touji gulped loud enough to be heard by his two companions, but followed them   
nevertheless. Once the trio left their shoes at the entrance and donned the house   
slippers in there, they entered the living room. Kensuke fell a little disappointed   
at seeing a normal looking place, half-expecting to see a fully operational alien   
base in there.   
  
Touji on his part, kept his nerves tense. No, he wasn't going to drop his guard for   
one minute! After all, he felt the need to protect his friends from... whatever   
diabolical things this stranger had planned for all of them!   
  
Hikari, on her part, was looking around the place. It was clean, tastefully decorated   
and had a warm atmosphere on it. She liked it at first sight. "Hi Alyssa! Where are   
you?"  
  
From one of the nearby rooms, Alyssa's voice was heard. "Right here! Please sit down;   
I'll be with you in a moment! Make yourselves comfortable!"  
  
The three arrivals kneeled around the living room table, Hikari pleasantly surprised   
to see Touji taking a place real close to her. Kensuke, on the other hand, took a   
place where he could see right in the direction of the room where Alyssa was... well,   
doing whatever she was doing. When Alyssa finally emerged from the room, Kensuke   
couldn't help but drool at the sight.  
  
Alyssa was wearing a suit similar to the one of the synthezoid's. The silver suit   
molded to her body like a plug suit, leaving almost nothing to the imagination! And   
when she took her place with her friends, even Touji had to gulp at the sight.   
Obviously, his reaction didn't go unnoticed to Hikari.  
  
"Alyssa... what are you wearing?" asked the class-rep, frowning.  
  
Alyssa sighed, taking those last seconds to reorder her ideas; it was not going to be   
easy. "Hikari... guys, this isn't easy for me so please be patient." She then   
addressed Hikari directly. "Hikari... I'm sorry, but I've been lying to you all."  
  
"What do you mean? Lying about what?" asked the class-rep, puzzled.  
  
"Hikari... please don't hate me for this lie but... you see... I'm not from here."  
  
"I already knew that." Said Hikari, her voice softening at seeing Alyssa struggle to   
find the right words. "You already told us that when you arrived at school."  
  
"Well... yes and no...you see... that story was a cover-up. I come from a place that   
is... farther away than just another continent." Seeing Hikari's blank stare, Alyssa   
decided to finally drop her bomb. "Hikari... I... I'm not from this planet."  
  
Alyssa, along with Alexis, had tried to come with a whole set of scenarios and   
planned on that basis. However, Hikari's reaction was something they didn't think   
about, much less expected.  
  
At first, Hikari just stood there, a blank expression on her face. A few seconds   
later, her body began to shake lightly, much to Touji's concern. It didn't last   
long... since she suddenly burst in laughter, to the surprise of the presents.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!... I... I... Alyssa... you... you worried me   
for a moment! This... this is... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
While Hikari was having her laughing bout, Alyssa decided to address Kensuke. "You   
brought your photo, right?" seeing Kensuke nod, she smiled and extended her hand.   
Kensuke understood the meaning and handed her the photo, wondering what she wanted to   
do with it. To him it didn't matter, since he had already made copies of it, along   
with a security copy of the original disk.  
  
Handing the photo to Touji, Alyssa added. "Show this to her." Grabbing the photo,   
Touji placed one arm around Hikari's shoulders to help her get her balance. "Eh...   
class-rep? You better look at this. She's not lying, you know?"  
  
Hikari wiped the tears off her eyes with the back of one hand, and looked at the   
proffered photograph. Slowly, her laughter began to subside, until it finally   
stopped. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she addressed Touji. "Nice photo.   
Kensuke doctored it, right?" seeing Touji's serious expression, all thoughts of this   
situation being a joke began to fly out the nearest window. "This... is a joke, isn't   
it?" seeing Touji shacking his head in the negative she looked at her two other   
companions. "This... has to be a joke. It IS a joke, right?"  
  
"This is no joke, Hikari. This is the absolute truth." Began Alyssa. "If these two..."   
she then pointed towards Kensuke and Touji, "haven't caught me yesterday boarding my   
ship, you wouldn't have known until my people made contact with you."  
  
"Contacted... ME???" asked Hikari, shocked. She was barely aware of Touji's arm   
around her shoulders, and was grateful of his support.  
  
"Yes, you." Said Alyssa, smiling. "You see, you have all the qualities we like in all   
of our associates: honor, empathy towards others, gentleness, grace, you value the   
truth above everything else, you don't let circumstances get the best off you... not   
to mention, that you have a strong guy along you that would protect you from whatever   
harm might come your way." This last she said looking at Touji, winking, causing   
Touji to blush.  
  
"But... why? I'm not special..." muttered Hikari. This was becoming too much for her.  
  
"That's what you think, but I differ." Said Alyssa. "It's because you are so honest   
with both yourself and others that qualifies you as prime material for us. You see,   
people like you are so rare. It would be a total shame to let someone like you slip   
through our fingers without even talking!" Seeing that Hikari was starting to be   
overwhelmed by the concept, she just added. "Just think of what I told you ok? You   
don't have to give me an answer immediately, since this is just an informal meeting.   
When my people give you the official offering... well, it's going to be entirely your   
decision if to accept to join us or not. No pressure, no strings attached, just an   
honest offer." She then turned to face Kensuke, knowing that the class-rep was in   
good hands, judging by the way Touji had already grabbed one of Hikari's hands to   
offer his support.   
  
"So... while the two lovebirds think about this, I can guess that you want to start   
the interrogation, eh?"  
  
"You bet!" said Kensuke, happy that his turn had finally come. "There is so much I   
want to ask you that... I don't know where to start!"  
  
"Well, while you think about your first question, would you excuse me for a moment? I   
have the refreshments ready in the kitchen. I'll go and get them!" said Alyssa,   
standing up and heading to the kitchen.   
  
Seeing Alyssa retreating, Touji addressed Hikari. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I... I guess so." Said Hikari, sighing. "This is... incredible! My friend... an   
alien? And she wants me to join them? But... why me? I don't understand... I'm no one   
special..."  
  
"NO!! No, that's not true!" said Touji, this time grabbing her hands in his and   
looking at Hikari straight in her eyes. "She's right, you know? Everything she said   
about you... it's the complete and absolute truth. But, she forgot to mention one   
thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you are also beautiful... both inside and out. And... that I... well..." at   
this point, Touji blushed a bright red, suddenly insecure of how to put it.  
  
Hikari couldn't say a thing, too many emotions running through her. This side of   
Touji's, a side she had longed to see, mesmerized her. He looked so... vulnerable...   
she felt the sudden urge to embrace him with all her strength and never let go, all   
the while assuring him that everything will be ok, that she would be by his side...   
always.  
  
"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" said Kensuke, his face supported by one hand   
and looking bored. "Or perhaps I should ask Alyssa to let you two use her room?"   
  
His comment caused an immediate reaction. Both Touji and Hikari sat ramrod-straight,   
looking down at their laps, both blushing furiously.   
  
"Oh come on Kensuke! Don't you have one gram of romance on that lanky body of yours?"   
said Alyssa, carrying a tray with a tea service and some soda cans, along with some   
snacks. "But I agree with you in one thing." Placing the tray on the table, she   
addressed the couple. "You two have to talk about your feelings. Who knows? You would   
be pleasantly surprised by the results." That last comment caused the addressee to   
blush even more.  
  
Nobody said a word until the refreshments were served. Kensuke and Alyssa took soda,   
while Hikari and Touji went for the tea (perhaps to calm their nerves.). Comfortable   
once more, Alyssa addressed Kensuke. "Ok, so, what do you want to know?"  
  
Kensuke thought for a few seconds, finally deciding on one generic question. "Ok,   
first question: where is your world?"  
  
"Mmmm... I guess I'll let my companion to answer that question." Said Alyssa. She   
then raised her arm, allowing the others to see the bracer she was wearing. "Allow me   
to present you. Guys, Alexis. Alexis, the guys!"  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I hope we can work together in harmony and unity towards a   
common goal." Said Alexis with a clear voice.   
  
The three of them just blinked as a response. It was Hikari the one that spoke first.   
"Alyssa... you aren't a ventriloquist, are you? I mean... that was your voice."  
  
"Really? I never noticed..." commented Alyssa, frowning slightly. "And no, I'm not.   
Well, how to explain it? Ok, first, Alexis is an Artificial Consciousness Program.   
This bracer you see I'm wearing is in reality a very sophisticated computer that   
allows me to interface with my ship."  
  
"Artificial Consciousness?" asked Kensuke, intrigued. "Don't you mean Artificial   
Intelligence?"  
  
"Negative." Answered Alexis, taking the word. "An Artificial Intelligence is limited   
by the power of the computer system that runs it. However, an Artificial Consciousness   
is completely self-sufficient. My reactions to external stimuli are 100% similar to   
the ones a living sentient would show. I am able to adapt and, if necessary, to alter   
my environment to suit my needs."  
  
"Cool!" said Kensuke, his eyes riveted to the bracer.   
  
"Now, to answer you previous question," said Alexis. From the gems on the bracer, a   
soft greenish light began to glow, "our home world is in another galaxy." The light   
then coalesced into a 3D holographic image. "Some millennia ago, our race achieved   
the technological advancements to create a suitable environment for what would later   
become our way of life."   
  
Touji, Kensuke and Hikari gasped at what they saw. The image depicted in great detail   
the form of Reality Base 1 in all its glory. The external face of the ring world was   
alive with a myriad of bright light specks coming and going; the internal face was   
brightly illuminated by the sun the ring surrounded, showing a great deal of sights.  
  
Recuperating from the initial surprise, Hikari made the next question. "Way of life?"  
  
"To explore the universe." Said Alyssa. "To learn, to adapt, to help when we're   
needed... and wanted."  
  
"So, you're here to help us? Mankind, I mean?" asked Touji.  
  
"Not precisely." Said Alexis, dispelling the hologram. "The normal policy is to not   
intervene in a developing society. Said society has to learn by itself, without   
unwanted stimuli."  
  
"However," interrupted Alyssa, "your case is somewhat... special. You see, your world   
was developing at a normal rate, even considering what you call Second Impact. But   
some... unexpected visitors... changed all that."  
  
"The Angels." Muttered Kensuke.  
  
"Exactly." Said Alexis. "These beings, designated: Angels are a life form not   
previously encountered. Obviously, that aroused our curiosity. However, a direct   
contact with you (mankind, I mean) would cause more harm than good in regards of   
offering assistance to stop these invaders."  
  
"And why is that?" asked Touji. "I mean, I wouldn't mind an armada of spaceships   
dealing with those creeps!"  
  
"Perhaps you, but what about the rest of the world?" said Alyssa, sighing. "Consider   
this: my people noticed the existence of the Angels after they first attacked this   
city. If we sent a flotilla of warships to orbit your world, that would cause   
worldwide panic. THAT by itself would be worse than an angel attacking one city.   
We're talking here a repeat of the social environment that existed right after Second   
Impact."  
  
Nobody said a word after that statement, silently digesting that. After a couple of   
minutes, Alyssa continued. "That is why we were sent. To learn what is truly going   
on, and to see if our help is wanted or not. And that is where people like Hikari   
enter."  
  
"Say what?!?" inquired Hikari, surprised by the statement.  
  
"That is right." Said Alexis. "People like you have the innate ability to probe the   
feelings of his/her surrounding peers. Subconsciously, you evaluate and catalog the   
reactions of people to different stimuli. That is something not even the most complex   
computer program can quantify. Your opinion is extremely valuable."  
  
"so... what do I have to do then?" asked Hikari, smiling at the praise.  
  
Alyssa just shrugged. "Be yourself. Just continue your routine and let your heart   
guide you. If your sincere, and let me emphasize that, your sincerest opinion is that   
the majority of people would accept our help, then we will act. If you think that   
just a minority will accept us, then we just keep watching from afar. Let me repeat   
myself on that point: we don't impose ourselves on anybody. That... simply is not our   
style."  
  
"That's all fine and dandy." Said Kensuke, feeling somewhat out of the conversation.   
"But what about Touji and myself? I mean, you told us that you weren't planning on   
contacting us!"  
  
"Yeah! Why are you telling us all this? Wouldn't it have been easier to... I don't   
know, erase our memories or something like that?" asked Touji, feeling better   
somewhat.  
  
"Well... for starters. Yes, you're right. You weren't going to be contacted." Began   
Alyssa. "However, to just erase your memories of my true self... that wouldn't have   
been fair to Hikari, right?" seeing Touji nodding in agreement, she continued.   
"Besides, you two proved us wrong. You found out about me by yourselves, not to   
mention that you caught me flat-footed!" that comment elicited some good-hearted   
laughs among the present.  
  
This time, it was Alexis who took the word. "That is right. Now, we are going to need   
your assistance for the rest of our investigation."  
  
"Perfect! What do we have to do then?" inquired Kensuke, anxious to learn anything   
from these two visitors.  
  
Alyssa smiled at her friends, satisfied that things were going smoothly. "For   
starters, you Touji. Just be there for Hikari. After all, as my people say, a happy   
explorer is an efficient explorer!" she couldn't help but giggle seeing the couple   
blush once more. "And you Kensuke... well, you are good at gathering information."  
  
"Heh... I'm simply the best!" said Kensuke, smiling at Alyssa in what (he thought)   
was a roguish manner.  
  
"Good." Said Alexis. "Because we need your assistance in finding out whatever is   
available regarding the combat units, designation: Evangelion. Based on previous   
battles, initial estimates show that such units are fairly efficient in dealing with   
beings designation: Angels. More detailed data is needed to formulate a solid report."  
  
"Not to mention that we'll have to talk about the Evangelion Pilots." Interjected   
Alyssa. "Don't you think is a bit strange for 14 year old kids to drive those things?   
Why not use especially trained soldiers for that? That by itself simply doesn't add   
up."  
  
"And why not ask Shinji?" asked Hikari, curious. "After all, he IS an Eva pilot."  
  
Alyssa sighed at the question, already expecting it. "I'm trying. But you have to   
admit. Either he's too closed to talk about it freely, or he's ordered not to talk   
about it. Or perhaps he simply doesn't know. I'm still not sure of what possibility   
is the truth."  
  
"Well, in that case, why not Ayanami? She's a pilot too." Said Kensuke.  
  
"I already made contact with her." Said Alexis. "However, she is even more closed in   
that respect than subject: Ikari. I suspect she has been ordered not to talk about   
the Evangelions."  
  
Everybody kept quiet after that, trying to find a new angle. The silence was   
interrupted by Alexis. "A new reunion will be in order when you all learn more.   
Nothing else will be gathered from this reunion. However, there is one more thing   
each one of you can do right now."  
  
"And what is it, Alexis?" inquired Alyssa, frowning.  
  
"Since you all are reunited, you should better start making your homework." Said the   
Artificial Consciousness. "After all, the teacher left lots of assignments today, and   
it is only logical that you all work on finishing them at the same time. More time   
and effort efficient that way."  
  
Needless to say, the four teens face vaulted at the suggestion.   
  
  
Two hours later, all their homework was finished. With the help and guidance of   
Alexis, the assignments were done in record time... despite Kensuke's whining about   
the AC not doing it for them. Alexis' answer to that?: "You are the ones that have to   
learn. Besides, it is for your own good."  
  
Kensuke, Touji and Hikari were already at the door and ready to go to their   
respective homes when Hikari turned around and asked Alyssa. "There is one thing I   
forgot to ask you before... would you mind if asked you now?"  
  
"Of course not Hikari! What is it?"  
  
"How do you call yourselves? I mean, your people?"  
  
Smiling, Alyssa put her hand on Hikari's shoulder. "Humans, Hikari. We are called   
humans, just like you."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
It was a pretty... educational experience for the two extra-dimensional travelers   
after that first reunion. First of all, Kensuke and Touji were there every morning to   
greet Shinji and escort him to school. For Alexis, it was just normal, not to mention   
adequate since (in her opinion anyway), that allowed their associates to make a more   
in-depth study of the designated subject.  
  
Alyssa, on the other hand, wasn't fooled. When she confronted them, she wasn't truly   
surprised upon learning that her dear neighbor, Captain Katsuragi, liked to open the   
door dressed in some very... ahem skimpy attire. The next reunion the 'study group'   
(scheduled once a week by general agreement) had led to a rather heated berating from   
part of Hikari regarding Touji ogling other women. What was surprising was the   
comment that Alexis made to calm the couple: "it doesn't matter really where he wets   
his appetite... as long as he dines back home." When she explained her reasoning,   
Alyssa wondered if Touji and Hikari would regain their normal skin color; it should   
be uncomfortable to blush that much!  
  
What latter had Kensuke and Alyssa fuming was learning, a week later, that an   
emergency had erupted at Tokyo-2 during a test of a prototype robot called Jet Alone,   
Shinji and Misato had saved the day by stopping the rogue robot and preventing a   
nuclear meltdown of its on-board fusion reactor. What had them seething was learning   
the story from Shinji two whole days after the incident! Kensuke was furious with   
himself from having missed that juicy bit of information, and Alyssa because she   
missed all the action!  
  
It was three days later, during their next 'study session' that Kensuke mentioned his   
news.  
  
"Hey, guess what? I got word from a reliable source that NERV is going to receive a   
new EVA!"  
  
"Are you sure of the accuracy of your information?" inquired Alexis.  
  
"Positive!" said Kensuke, managing to sound mildly offended at the idea of being   
questioned on his favorite theme. "Word says that the German branch of NERV is   
sending it via sea transport and should arrive soon! Man, what I wouldn't give to be   
there!"  
  
"That's great Kensuke!" said Alyssa, patting him on a shoulder. "Now I truly believe   
that you are the best gathering information! This certainly makes up for that slip on   
the Jet Alone test!"  
  
"Don't remind me about that!" moaned Kensuke. "I still can't believe I missed that   
one!"  
  
"Oh, cheer up Kensuke!" said Touji, smiling at his friend. "One slight slip-up can   
happen to anyone! Come on, up with those spirits!"  
  
It was in that moment that someone knocked on the apartment's door. Leaving her   
friends to talk, Alyssa went to open the door, and was pleasantly surprised at seeing   
who was there. "Hey Shinji! What's up?"  
  
Shinji looked a little out of it due to the enthusiastic greeting. However, he   
composed himself quickly enough to remember what brought him there in the first   
place. "Ahhh... hi Alyssa. Are Touji and Kensuke with you? When I called Kensuke's   
home, his father told me that he and Touji were here studying..."  
  
"Yeah, they're here. But please come in! Feel yourself at home!" said Alyssa,   
stepping aside to let Shinji enter. Out the corner of her eye, she noticed that   
Shinji slightly cringed when she said the world 'home'. Deciding to investigate that   
in-depth later, she focused on being a good hostess. When they arrived to the living   
room, she called the others. "Hey guys! Look who's here to pay a visit!"  
  
"Well, if it isn't the hero in person!" said Touji, smiling at his friend. "Just   
heard about your deeds with that giant robot problem. I feel so proud of you!"  
  
"We all are Shinji." Added Hikari.  
  
"That's right!" said Alyssa, smiling as well. "What you did was really brave! I would   
have been terrified have I been in your place!"  
  
"I... I was scared at that moment..." said Shinji, blushing at the unexpected praise.   
"But I had to do it... I was ordered to act, so I just... did my job."  
  
"Don't be so modest Shinji!" said Alyssa, patting him on the back. "You did great! Oh,   
but what a terrible hostess I am! What can I offer you? And please, sit down! Make   
yourself comfortable."  
  
"No, that's ok. I just came to give a message to Touji and Kensuke." Said Shinji, a   
ghost of a smile on his lips. He then addressed his friends. "Ummm... guys, Misato   
told me that tomorrow, she and I are going to greet the pilot of the new EVA in the   
sea, so... I was wondering... and she said it's ok... if you want to come with us..."  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?" said Kensuke, jumping to his feet and standing in front of   
Shinji, their noses almost touching. "Man, this is so cool!! But of course we're   
going with you!"  
  
"Aaaah, a sea cruise with Misato!" said Touji, drooling at the idea. "The salty   
breeze playing with her hair, the water making her clothes to... OUCH!" he then had   
to rub the ribs hit by Hikari's elbow, not to mention cringe at the murderous look   
she was directing at him. "Aaaah... I mean... sure Shinji! We'll go with you, no   
problem!"   
  
"Looks like your wish has come true, Kensuke!" said Alyssa, smiling at their antics.   
"Don't forget to take plenty of photos while in there!"  
  
"Sure do!" said Kensuke, his glasses catching the light and giving him a somewhat   
manic appearance. "Man, I have to go and buy more disks for my camera! And the extra   
battery packs, I have to start charging them!!"  
  
"That's all I came here to say, so... I'm leaving now. Thanks guys." Shinji then   
turned around and began heading to the door when Alyssa stopped him.  
  
"Hey Shinji, wait! I was meaning to ask you before, but it slipped my mind. Do you   
want to join us?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah! I mean, join our little study group! Come on, it will be fun! Besides, the   
more the merrier, right guys?"  
  
A chorus of "yeah!" answered the question. Shinji became flustered at the offer, not   
to mention the eagerness his friends showed to convince him. "I... I don't know. I'm   
not sure..."  
  
"Come on Shinji, join us!" said Touji. "As she said, it will be fun! We don't have to   
study all the time, you know? Sometimes, we just talk, goof around, stuff like that!"  
  
"Yes." Added Hikari. "Come on, why not? We can help each other with our studies. What   
do you say?"  
  
Alyssa decided to add her grain of salt to convince him, seeing Shinji about to   
accept the idea. "Come on what do you say? It's not as if we're asking you to move to   
another country! Join us? Please pretty please, with sugar on top?" To sweeten the   
deal, she decided to direct his way The Look: Big, star-filled eyes, small smile,   
hands in front of her chest, half-begging, half-praying... needless to say, Shinji   
didn't stand a chance  
  
"O... o... ok... I will..."  
  
"Great!" said Alyssa, smiling brightly. "See you here next week then?"  
  
"Su... sure. Now... I have to go, bye!" Shinji then rushed to the door, still shaken   
by the force of Alyssa's kawaii look.   
  
"Alyssa, shame on you! Why did you do it?" asked Hikari, shocked at her friend's   
underhanded tactics.  
  
"You almost gave the poor guy a heart attack!" added Touji, smirking. "Way to go!"  
  
"Oh, come on guys! If I didn't do that, he would have never accepted! After all, it   
wasn't as if I was going to drag him to my room and take advantage of him, right?"   
Alyssa giggled at seeing the expression on Hikari's face.  
  
"You wouldn't have done that... right?" asked Kensuke, is glasses fogged at the   
prospect of being able to have a first line seat for such an event! "And... would you   
have minded if I recorded it?"  
  
"EWW!! That's gross, even for you Kensuke!" said Alyssa, frowning. "Besides, Shinji   
would have had a heart attack if I did that!"  
  
They continued discussing down that line of thought for some time, until it was time   
for the other to go back home. Before going, Alexis asked Touji and Kensuke to keep   
their eyes and ears open during their voyage and to keep all they could learn in mind   
for the next time they meet. Saying their goodbyes, they all went home.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
The next day, after school was over, Alyssa headed back to her apartment in good   
spirits. The night before, she commented with Alexis the desire to go and follow   
their two friends to greet this mysterious new pilot, but the AC opposed the idea.   
She stated that, since they had nothing more to use, she needed the systems on the   
Manta to keep an eye on the transmissions and happenings all over Tokyo-3. "Besides,"   
she added, "Kensuke and Touji are very observant. They will do a good job."  
  
Nevertheless, she had a good day at school. During lunch, she and Hikari talked about   
what happened the day before, Hikari sighing at Touji's reaction t the idea of going   
with Misato. It took Alyssa and Alexis a little effort to calm their friend, but they   
did it by the end of the lunch period.   
  
Alyssa was approaching the building where she lived when she noticed that two trucks   
were parked in front of the place. Noticing the letters 'DHL' stenciled on the sides   
of the vehicles, she asked Alexis their meaning.  
  
'DHL is the logo of a messenger company on this world. They are used to deliver all   
kind of packages all around the planet, according to my information.'  
  
'Mmmm... I wonder what are they doing here...? Oh well.' Alyssa then entered the   
elevator, but upon arrival at her floor, the scene of four tired-looking men hauling   
boxes to Misato's apartment greeted her. Curiosity getting the best of her, she   
addressed the man nearest her.  
  
"Excuse me, but what's all that?"  
  
Sighing deeply, the man answered her question, his voice sounding tired. "A rush   
delivery. I never imagined that someone could have so many boxes! I'm pooped!"  
  
Curious, Alyssa took a peek at the invoice on one of the boxes, quickly finding the   
name of the recipient of so man boxes.   
  
'Asuka Langley Sohryu... exotic name.' She thought.  
  
'It is logical to assume that these are the belongings of the new pilot.' Commented   
Alexis using their mind link. 'Perhaps Captain Katsuragi is keeping them until the   
new pilot gets installed on his new living quarters?'  
  
'Perhaps... who knows? Well, we can ask the guys tomorrow.' Answered Alyssa. Thanking   
the deliveryman for the information, she then entered her apartment and got ready to   
start her homework.  
  
  
  
It was until next day that she learned what had happened during that sea voyage.   
Shinji, Kensuke and Touji were discussing the events of the previous day when Alyssa   
entered the classroom. "Hey guys! What are you doing?"  
  
"Just talking..." said a fuming Touji. "Man, I can't believe she was such a bitch!"  
  
"No kidding!" agreed Kensuke. "At least we won't see her again."  
  
"Yeah..." groused Touji. "I mean, she's pretty and all, but with an attitude like   
that... I feel sorry for Shinji here. I mean, he's going to have to work with her!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"They're talking about the pilot of Unit-02." Clarified Shinji, grateful for the   
interruption. "She is a good pilot but... has a little attitude."  
  
"A little??" exclaimed Touji, standing up. "Come on Shinji! What kind of fantasy   
world you live in? She stepped on the cap I bought especially for that trip yesterday   
without reason! She slapped us because the wind raised her skirt! She's   
head-over-heels for a guy that could be her father! Not to mention that she spent the   
whole trip putting you down just because you're the Third Child!!"  
  
"That's not to mention that she forced you to wear one of her plug suits." Commented   
Kensuke. "I have to say, red is not your color man."  
  
"And why would she do that to poor Shinji?" Asked Alyssa, very curious about that   
tidbit of gossip.  
  
"An Angel attacked us." Clarified Kensuke. "It sunk one third of the fleet escorting   
the new EVA before she and Shinji got rid of it."  
  
"Hey, don't forget that it was Captain Katsuragi's plan the one that got rid of the   
Angel!" said Touji.  
  
"You'll have to tell me -everything- during lunch! This sounds like you had one big   
adventure yesterday!" said Alyssa, smiling.  
  
"Sure thing!" said Kensuke, fingering his camcorder.  
  
In that moment, the bell rang, indicating the start of classes. They were about to   
take their places when a voice that sent shivers down the spines of the Three Stooges   
was clearly heard.   
  
"Gutten Morgen!"  
  
Very slowly, Touji and Kensuke turned in the direction of the blackboard. Upon seeing   
who was there, their faces lost all color and went into shock. Even Shinji looked   
surprised.  
  
Frowning, Alyssa looked to the front. What she saw was a pretty redhead, more or less   
their same age, with delicate face and bright blue eyes. Looking at the blackboard,   
she read the name the new arrival had written, and gasped as well.  
  
Turning around, a bright smile on her lips, the redhead addressed the students.   
"Hello. My name is Asuka Langley Sohryu. Pleased to meet you!"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
First of all, I want to apologize to all readers of my fic for the delay on getting   
out this chapter. I have no excuse but the one that plagues all writers. Real Life   
sticking its head in my business and killing my inspiration... sorry about that. Now,   
I can't promise that the next chapter will come quicker, but I will try my best to   
send it out ASAP.  
  
Now, I imagine that most people out there want to know why I made Hikari and Touji   
realize their mutual feelings for each other so early in the story. Well, why not?   
After all, by now we all know that those two feel something one for the other, so why   
delay the inevitable. Besides, that will also gives foot for some heated discussions   
between Asuka and Hikari regarding "the Hentai that wants to take advantage of poor   
innocent Hikari." (Geez, I wonder who would say that?)  
  
And regarding why I didn't cover the Jet Alone and the 6th Angel episodes... well,   
keep in mind that my objective here is to try to explain the events of NGE through   
the eyes of a third person that isn't a new EVA pilot, but a simple observer.   
Besides, I don't want to make my character an all-knowing, all-powerful being that   
can solve the original cast's problems by a simple wave of her hand. That's not what   
I want, not to mention that it would definitely kill the story the moment I do that!  
  
Before closing, I want to thank all those who have written my way asking for this   
chapter. Thanks to you all for your support! Now, another round of thanks go to the   
guys that have reviewed my story on fanfiction.net. It's because of people like you   
that writers like me keep struggling against terrible odds to keep writing our   
stories. Keep 'em coming!!   
  
  
Next on NoG:  
  
Asuka vs. Alyssa!  
  
A philosophical chat between Rei and Alexis! (Or as a friend of mine put: a chat   
between a body with no soul and a soul with no body.)  
  
The attack of the 7th Angel!  
  
All that and more, so... BE THERE!  
  



End file.
